Pyaar Mai Nok Jok
by dareya.chk
Summary: This story on request of Dream Princes on her birthday... and too all dareya fans... love romance full of enjoyment... to know peep into the story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello guyzzzzz….. I'm back with a new full of romantic story….. and ofcourse its on dareya…

**Dream Princess: **hey yaar…. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**… as you requested a story on dareya…. So here it is….. you asked for OS but when I started writing….. there was no end point…. Afterall it is on dareya… so I divided it in two parts… here is first chapter on your birthday….. enjoy reading… and be happy…

Here is a small…. Not at all….. so small :-p ….. but full of romantic one…. And after reading I know all will be blushing… so blushing karthe karthe review karna maat bhulna…. Its for dareya fans too ….

And yaaa one more thing if I update next chapter for this…. it might be on 1st jan for new year….and will be rating M for it… so to read the story you should vist my profile…

**Ab aage:**

All were working in bureau except one… he is busy in starring a girl….but that girl is not at all interested to look towards him as she was busy in her paper work ….. and from so many days she was not talking to him…. And also trying hard to ignore him.…. But why…after sometime she completed her work and looked towards him….. he was still staring her….. she looked him … he smiled and his gaze was on her…she was confused by his act… then purvi called that girl….

Purvi: shreya hum canteen ja rahe hai… tujhe ana hai…

Shreya: nahi yaar mujhe kam hai tum log jao…..

Purvi: tikhe… and all moved to canteen… shreya and that person was left in bureau….and then saw him still starring ….. first she ignored him…. Then saw him still looking her….. she took a breadth and she moved near him and called him…

Shreya: daya sir…

Daya: haan shreya…..

Shreya: kya hua …. Ap ase kyu dekh rahe hai…..

Daya: kyu tumhe problem hai….

Shreya confused: kyaaaa….

Daya: maine pucha tumhe kyu problem horahi hai mera dekhne se….

Shreya: ap agar mujhe ase gurange tho mujhe problem nahi hogi tho kise hogi…

Daya smiled evilly: arey meri ankhe hai mai kisiko bhi ghurhu….. tumhe kya…

Shreya moved near him and placed her hand on his forehead checking as if he has fever or what…

Shreya: nahi bhukar tho nahi hai…..

Daya: jab tum jasi hot ladki meri zindagi mai ho tho bhukar keliye jaga kaha hai…

Shreya eyes wide open: sirrr…. Ap… ap sach mai tik hai…

Daya: mai tho bilkul tik hu….. aaj pata chala ki tum mujhe kyu ghurthi thi….. lekin pata nahi tumhe kya hogaya hai… aaj kaal tum meri taraf dekh bhi nahi rahi ho…. Ase behave kar rahi ho jase ki mai koi aajnabhi hu… mujse abhi bhi gussa ho….

Shreya: ap ko pata hai ki mai kyu gussa hu…. In fact mai apse gussa nahi hu… apko pata hai ki asalmai baat kya hai….

Daya: pata hai… aur mai uske liye maafi maangnachatha hu tumse…

Shreya: kyu mangrahe hai ap maafi… ap jo chathe hai wohi tho kar rahi hu mai…

Daya: shreya mujhe pata hai ki tum mera uss baat ko maan rahi ho… but please uss baat ko bhuljao… please…..

Shreya: please sir mujhe ap se koi baat nahi karni…..

Daya: kyu… kyu nahi karni….. ab apne boyfriend se baat nahi karogi tho kissa se karogi jaane maan….

Shreya shocked: boy friend…. Apne mujhe wo huk kabhi diya hi nahi…..

Daya: mujhe deneki zarurat nahi hai … kyu ki wo huk tumhare alawa kisi ka bhi nahi hai…aur nahi kabhi hosaktha hai….. sweat heart…

Shreya shocked: Ap…. Ap ko kuch tho hua hai…. nahi tho ap aur ashi baate… kabhi nahi hosaktha… ap itne romantic baate kar rahe hai…. nahi… mujhe lagtha hai ki mai koi sapna dekhrahai hu….

Daya got up and moved near her and placed his hand on her waist …Shreya was shocked and shivered on his touch ….in 2 years he never ever touch her means romantically…. And even they are not in relationship…

Shreya shocked and shivered: da….daya sir… kya kar rahe hai….

Daya: mai kya kar raha hu…..

Shreya tensed: daya sir please chodiye…. Apko ho kya gaya hai…..apko koi huk nahi hai mujhe chune ka….

Daya: mujhe kuch nahi hua hai…. mera alawa tumhe chune ka huk kisiko nahi hai…..aur tumhe chune ke liye mujhe kisi ki permission ki zarurat nahi hai….. aur mera alawa koi tumhe chubi nahi saktha…

Shreya shocked more: kyaaaa….. ap…ap phele mujhe chodiye…

Daya: nahi…..Phele tum mera sath aaj dinner ke liye chologi….. tho hi mai tumhe chodunga….

Shreya surprised: dinner… sir ap…. Ap ase behave kyu kar rahe hai jase ki mai apki girlfriend hu….

Daya: agar nahi ho tho kya hua…. and pulled her close… kya mai tumhe dinner ke liye nahi lejasaktha…

Shreya nervous: nahi….

Daya: kyu nahi…..

Shreya: Wo… they were so close and his hands were on her waist …. She shivered and he was enjoying her shiver…..

Daya: haan bolo…sunn raha hu mai….

Shreya: sirrr…. Please chodiye please…..

Daya: nahi….…

Shreya: kyaaaa ….daya sir please….. but was interrupted by call…

Shreya: sir chodiye mujhe call attended karna hai… daya unwillingly left her… and she attended the call…. After call…..

Shreya: wo khoon hua hai…. jana hoga…

Daya: pata nahi khoon karne kaha kaha se ajathe hai… thodi der romance bhi nahi karne dethe….and he moved out…. she was confused on his behaviour …..and was also shocked on his irritation …..

Shreya was shocked on his behaviour and thinking: yeah daya sir ko ho kya gaya hai….. ase behave kar rahe hai jase ki mai unki girlfriend hu….… phele tho kaha ki mujse dur rahe… jab mai unse dur hu tho wo kudh ake mujse chipak rahe hai…and then moved to crime spot…

**Crime spot: **

Abhijeet daya shreya Nikhil vansh and divya were present… they were collecting the information…. Shreya was checking the body…

Abhijeet: shreya kuch mila…

Shreya: sir iske pass ek phone aur purse mila hai…. divya check kar rahi hai purse mai….

Daya: acha ek kam karo phone check karo…

Shreya: ji sir….. and moved side and was checking call list…. Daya came back of her and holded her left hand… she was shocked….

Daya: mujhe ase kyu dekh rahi ho… check karo na…..

Shreya shocked and serious: sssir… agar ap mera haath chodoge tho check karungi na…

Daya: tumhe bagwan ne do haath diya hai na….. tho apne dusra haath use karo….. mujhe kyu disturb kar rahi ho… and hold her hand tight and placed it on his chest… and then moved on his face and kissed her hand…. No one saw as all were at different place and busy in collecting evidence.….and daya is busy in teasing shreya…. And making her nervous…

Shreya shivering: daaa…daya sir… please mera haath chodiye…..

Daya: kyu….

Shreya jerked her hand: sirr… sach mai apko kuch hogaya hai…. and moved before he could reach her…. Daya smiled on her nervousness…..

Daya pov: pata hai bohut intezzar karaya hai maine tumhe… ab aur nahi…. Bohut jald hum dono ek honge….. tab kaha baagogi…. Lekin tab tak ke liye tumhe ase nervous tadapthe dekh mujhe tho bohut maza araha hai….. and smiled evilly….. and moved…. They sended body to forensic lab… and they went to bureau… whenever daya get time and are alone in bureau…. He tried to make shreya nervous…. With this shreya was shocked on his behaviour and was afraid ….. its not a fear …. She is confused of his sudden changed behaviour… by evening case was solved…

**Evening in bureau:**

Daya: shreya…. And moved near her smiling giving her his most seductive looks….. shreya shivered…

Shreya: ji…ji sir….

Daya: kya kar rahi ho…..

Shreya: wo… wo mai file check kar rahi thi….. and looked here and there…

Daya: acha… dikhao mujhe….. mai tumhari help kartha hu… no one saw them both…..daya moved near her…

Shreya soon: nahi… ap wahi rahiye…. And she stepped back….

Daya innocently: kyuu…. Moving forward….

Shreya: wo… wo… agar ap phirse mera pass agai tho phirse wohi baate karenga aur phirse mujhe chuhenga…

Daya: haan tho ab tumhe nahi chuhunga tho kise chuhunga…. And stepped forward….

Shreya: nahi… and stepped back…. Mujhe…. Mujhe lagtha hai apki tabhiyat tik nahi hai… apko …apko ghar jana chahiye…..

Daya: tum bhi sath mai chalo na ….. hum dono ek sath….puri raat bitayenga ek saat… eki room mai eki bed pe…..

Shreya almost shouting: kyaaaa….. with this all attention moved on her…daya smiled seeing her expressions …..

Abhijeet: kya hua shreya…..

Shreya came out of shock: haaannn

Purvi: tu ne chilaya kyu…

Shreya: wo… wo… kuch nahi….

Daya: haan shreya kya hua… tumne achanak chilaya kyu…. Tumhari tabiyat tik tho hai… and moved near her and placed his hand on her forehead she shivered on his touch… bhukar tho nahi hai…

Shreya: nahi… wo mai tik hu….

Daya: acha… agar tabiyat tik nahi ho tho mai tumhe chod du…..

Shreya shouting loud: nahi….. all saw her confused…. Nahi mera matlab hai apko taklif lene ki kya zarurat hai…. mai tik hu….. wase bhi mujhe kam hai…. ap jaye….. and she moved to her desk….. daya smiled on her nervousness….. and move out…and all moved to home…..shreya was having some work and after sometime she completed and went home…..

She moved to parking lot….. but someone pushed her in car and drive off…. Shreya was shocked….. and was about to shout but when she saw the person… she shut her mouth…..

Shreya: daya sir.r… ap…

Daya: haan mai….

Shreya: sir … yeah kya tarika hai…..seriously…. apko ho kya gaya hai… kyu ase behave kar rahe hai…. kyu pareshan kar rahe hai ap mujhe…..

Daya innocently: maine kya kiya hai….

Shreya frustrated: sir apko pata hai….

Daya: kya pata hai….

Shreya controlling herself: sir… ap gadi rokiye….. aur yeah kaha leke jarahe hai ap mujhe…. Gadi rokiye…. Mujhe ghar jana hai…

Daya: haan tho chale jana… kisne maana kiya hai… ussa se phele dinner tho karle….

Shreya: dinner…. Mujhe nahi karni…. Mujhe bhuk nahi hai….

Daya: agar bhuk nahi hai tho mujhe company do…..mujhe tho bohut bhuk lag rahi hai….

Shreya: kyaaa…..

Daya: haannn….. and then he stopped car in front of restaurant… chalo…..

Shreya: sir ap asa kyu kar rahe hai…..

Daya: arey maine kya kiya… ab khana khane ana bhi galat hai kya….. shreya was about to say but he got down and headed towards restaurant .. shreya to followed him…

**Restaurant:**

Manager: welcome sir….

Daya: seats for two…..

Manager: sure sir… Come with me and then he showed them table and he moved….. daya and shreya sat….. shreya was still confused by his behaviour….

Daya: kya logo…

Shreya: yeahi ki ap asa kyu kar rahe hai….. aur kyu mujhe ghur rahe the….. aur baar baar mera karib kyu arahe hai…..

Daya: arey yaar…. Tumhari problem kya hai…. 2 saal se tum mujhe ghur rahi thi….mujse pyaar karthi ho…. kabhi bhi maine tumse pucha….. nahi na… ab mai tumhare karib araha hu tho tumhe problem kyu horahi hai….. jab pass nahi tha tho mera pass aneke liye bahane dundthi thi… ab jab pass araha hu tho puch rahi ho ki kyu mai tumhare pass araha hu…

Shreya: kyu ki mai apse pyaar karthi hu….. par ap… ap tho mujse pyaar nahi karthe…. Tho phir kyu mera pass athe hai…. agar ap bhulgai hai tho yaad diladu… ki kuch din phele apne hi mujse kaha tha ki mai apse dur rahu… bohut muskil se maine apna maan banaya hai apse dur rehane ke liye….. ab jab mai apse dur hu tho kyu mera pass ake meri parishani baada rahe hai ap…kyu mujhe tadpa rahe hai…..and tear slipped her eyes…..

Daya: shreya wo mai… mai tumse… pyaa….. but was cut….

Shreya joining her both hands: sir please mujmai aur himaat nahi hai…. mai aur nahi sesakthi…. Please….. and she moved from there with tears in eyes.…

Daya thinking: sorry shreya…. Maine jo kiya wo galat tha…. Par mujhe tab samjhmai nahi aya ki mai tumse kitna pyaar kartha hu….. par jab tum mujse dur rehane lagi tho mujhe tumhari hemiyat pata chali….. apne pyaar ka ahaas hua… uss din maine bol tho diya tumhe mujse dur rahaneko….. par mai tumse dur nahi rehaparaha hu…

**Flash back:**

All know shreya had feeling on daya…. Even daya knows that… daya doesn't want to fall in love again because of his previous love exprenice (because of Purbi and saloni)… even daya started liking shreya….. but he don't want to express his feelings…. He want her to move on in her life and forget him… he called shreya to park to talk with her…..

**In park evening 5pm:**

Shreya: daya sir apne mujhe yaha kyu bhulaya….

Daya: wo shreya….. wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi….

Shreya: haan sir boliye na kya baat hai….

Daya: shreya mujhe kuch jana hai…. umeed kartha hu ki tum sach sach jawab dogi…..

Shreya looked him confused: sir baat kya hai… aur kya jana hai….

Daya: baata tha hu…. Phele wada karo ki tum sach bologi….

Shreya: sir hamesha se ap ACP sir Abhijeet sir mera inspiration rahe hai… aur ashemai mai sach hi bolungi…. Koi bhi baat nahi chupaungi….

Daya: yeahi umeed kartha hu mai bhi shreya ki tum bhi na koi baat chupai mera sawalo ke jawab do….

Shreya: asha hi hoga sir…. Puchiye jo bhi puchna hai apko…..

Daya: shreya mujhe pata hai… aur yeah baat sab ko pata hai….. kisi se yeah baat nahi chupi hai ki tum mujhe pasand karthi ho…. Shreya was shocked by this…. daya continued….. par agar yeah pasand phele hi rokh do tho acha hai…. mai nahi chatha ki tum aage jake dukhi ho…

Shreya confused: sir ap…. Ap achanak yeah baate kyu kar rahe hai…..

Daya: dekho shreya….. tumne sach bolne ka wada kiya hai… issiliye kuch bhi maat chupao tum…

Shreya took a breath: sahi kaha sir apne… maine apse wada kiya ki mai apse sach hi bolungi… agar maine wada nab hi kiya ho tho bhi mai sach hi bolthi… kyu ki mera daya sir ko zutt pasand nahi hai…. aur mujhe bhi zutt bolna pasand nahi hai….. aur aaj mai sach hi bolungi… apne sahi kaha mai apko pasand karthi hu…. Aur hamesha karthi rahungi…..

Daya: yeahi baat tumhe bhulna hoga shreya… yaha tak ki tumhe yeah bhi bhulna hoga ki tumhare life daya naam ka koi admi bhi ayatha…..

Shreya was shocked: sir ap khena kya chathe hai….

Daya seriously: mai bas yeah khena chatha hu ki tum mujhebhuljao… mujse dur rahao…. Mujse pyaar maat karo… mai tumhe apni zindagi mai nahi chatha… dur raho tum mujse… yeahi tumhare liye aur mera liye acha hai…. shreya was shocked….. she collapsed on floor….

Shreya tears flowing down her eyes: mera kuch bhi bolne se phele hi apne ristha thodiya… mera pyaar ko tukraha diya…. Par mai apse pyaar karthi hu sir…. Nahi bhulsakthi mai apko…..

Daya: par tumhe mujhe bhulna hoga…. Mai tumhe apni zindagi mai nahi dekhna chatha…. Iss taraha zabardasti mera pass akhe mujhe pareshan maat karo…

Shreya was hurt by his words: tikhe sir… she got up from floor and rubbed her tears….. tikhe…. Agar ap mera apse dur rehanese kush rahenga tho mai apke pass nahi aungi….. apse dur rahungi….. apko disturb bhi nahi karungi….

Daya: yeahi hum done ke liye acha hai shreya…. Saying this he left…. Shreya fell down and cried out loud….. she was unable to control her tears….. after sometime she left home but was not able to forget daya's words….. his words were roaming in her mind and hurting her heart…

**Next day in bureau:**

All were present in bureau…. But shreya had not yet come…. Daya was looking for her and also worried as she always comes first…..

After sometime ACP sir came and all wished him…

Acp: abhijeet shreya kaha hai….

Abhijeet: pata nahi sir aaj abhi tak aai nahi hai…

Acp: nahi aai… par roj tho jaldi athi hai na…

Abhijeet: haan sir….. par pata nahi kya hua hai aaj…..

Acp: kahi tabiyat tho karab nahi hai…. daya shreya ko call karo…

Daya: sir mai…

Acp: haan tum…. Jaldi karo…..

Daya nodded and called her… but shreya cutted the call…

Daya was surprised: sir shreya ne phone kaat diya….

Abhijeet: kyaaaaa….

Daya: haan…..

Abhijeet: phirse karo… daya nodded and it was same….. she cutted the call…. Again he called … but it was same…..

Daya: phirse kaat diya….

Abhijeet: ek minute mai kartha hu… and he called …. And this time shreya lifted the call….

Shreya teary tone: good morning abhijeet sir….

Abhijeet felt her voice low: good morning shreya…. Kya hua tum tik tho ho… kab se daya tumhe call kar raha hai…. tum phone kyu nahi uttarahi ho…..

Shreya: sorry sir….. wo mai thoda busy thi….. issiliye call nahi uttaya…

Abhijeet felt some fishy: acha…

Shreya: sir kya baat hai…. koi kam hai kya….

Abhijeet: haan…. Nahi kuch nahi…. Aaj tum nahi aai na issiliye call kiya tha….

Shreya: ooo haan sir… wo mai baata na bhulgai…. Mai aaj thoda late aungi…. Sorry sir…..

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi shreya…. Mai Acp sir se boldunga…..

Shreya: thank you sir…. Call cut…

Acp: kya hua abhijeet…..

Abhijeet: sir wo shreya….. and said what she said…. Sir asa lag raha tha jase ki wo roo rahi thi….

Acp: roo rahi thi… par kya hua hoga…. Daya understood the matter and he left from there… Acp and abhijeet noticed this…

Acp: acha ab sab kam pe lag jao…. Aur abhijeet tum mera cabin mai aao… mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai…. abhijeeet nodded and went inside acp cabin…

**Acp cabin:**

Acp: abhijeet baat kya hai…

Abhijeet: sir mujhe bhi nahi pata…

Acp: daya ne kuch baataya nahi….

Abhijeet: nahi sir….

Acp: tho jao aur pata lagao….. abhijeet nodded after sometime shreya came all was shocked to see her…. Her eyes were red and swollen…. Purvi tried to ask her but she wished all except daya… daya was shocked by her behaviour…. She went and sat at her desk… abhijeet was also shocked by her behaviour…. All were involved in work…..

Daya called shreya for some work…

Daya: shreya yeah file check karo aur update kardo…. But shreya didn't say anything… she was involved in her own work… daya called her again… shreya took a sigh….

Shreya to pankaj: pankaj ek help karde… wo file daya sir se lekhe data base mai update karde…

Pankaj: par shreya daya sir ne tujhe kaha hai…

Shreya: pata hai….. par mujhe aur bhi kam hai… tu yeah karde….. aur mujhe kam hai…. mujhe HQ jana hai….. saying this she left from there….. all was shocked…. Abhijeet went near daya…. And talked with daya…..

Abhijeet was shocked: kyaaaa….. daya tu pagal hogaya hai…. dil mai pyaar rakhe koi asanahi kartha hai…..

Daya: par mujhe karna pada….

Abhijeet: kyu…. Kya baat hai….

Daya: kyu ki mai shreya ko wo pyaar nahi desaktha jissa wo diserve karthi hai…. agar wo mera saat rahegi tho ussa sirf dukh milega… kabhi koi kushi nahi milegi….

Abhijeet: tho kya tera ashe karne se ussa kushi mili hai…. nahi daya…. Shreya ki kushi tera saat hai….. tu ne dekha na… tera ek naa ne ussa kaha se kaha pohacha diya… kya haalat hogai hai uski…

Daya: dekha hai maine… par kuch dino mai tik hojaygi… aur sab kuch bhul jayegi… saying this daya left…. Its been month but shreya had not forgot daya infact her love towards him increased day by day…. But she kept him far and ignored him… she used to talk at the time of work only…. this made daya sad and realised that he was worng…. He wants her in his life… and complete him… and this process made him realise about his love on shreya is deep…

**Flash back end…..**

Daya: sorry shreya…. Sorry for my foolish behaviour…But I love you too…. Mai tumhe wo sari kushiya dena chatha hu jise tum deserve karthi ho….. aur mai tumhe duniya ki sari kushiya dunga…. ek baar mai tumse maafi manglu apne uss galti ke liye…. phir dekhna dubara kabhi tumhare ankho se anhsu nahi ane dunga….. I promise you shreya…. And then he moved home…

**Next day bureau:**

All came but shreya had not yet come…daya was tensed for her….. after sometime shreya came and when daya saw her he was shocked….. her eyes were red and swollen…. As if she was crying last night… yes she was crying… she came and headed to her work…daya moved near her….

Daya: shreya tum tik ho…..

Shreya: sir please… mujhe akela chod dijiye…

Daya: nahi chodunga… aur yeah baato ki tumhari ankhe itni lal kyu hai….

Shreya: sir please…. But was cut by purvi…..

Purvi: shreya hum forensic lab jarahe hai….. shreya nodded and all moved….. daya moved near her…..

Daya: shreya I'm sorry… meri wajase tum dukhi ho…. Mai tumhe hurt nahi karna chatha tha…..

Shreya: sir please….. ab in sab baato ka koi faida nahi hai… please leave me alone….

Daya: kyu… kyu chodu mai tumhe akela….and moved near her cupped her face… and kissed her lips…. Shreya was shocked….. her eyes were wide open… she had not even blinked her eyes and responded back… after 5 minutes he left her…..

Shreya serious and pushed him back: sirrr….. yeah kya hai…

Daya: kya hua samjhmai nahi aya….. phirse karu…. And again moved near her…. She stepped back….

Shreya: Sir please….. apne kaha ki ap mujse pyaar nahi karthe….. tho phir iska kya matlab…..

Daya: tum tho karthi ho na….

Shreya: sir… ap… seriously….. apse baat karna hi bekar hai…aur mujse durr rahiye….and moved but daya pulled her in hug…

Daya: nahi rahunga…aur agar baat karna bekar hai tho….. kiss tho karhi sakthe hai…..before shreya could react he again pressed his lips…. And deepened his kiss… and bite her lower lip…. moving his hands up and down at her back…shreya tried to move but he hold her tight….. after 5 minutes they heard footsteps and daya left her… shreya was about to burst but all came inside… she gave a serious look to him and went to her desk…..daya smiled and moved to his desk…..

All were busy in work…..daya was seeing her and smiling… in between shreya was also seeing him and was confused and anger on his behaviour…..

**Evening:**

No case was reported so all moved home…..shreya was about to go daya called her…..

Daya: shreya….. she stopped but had not looked him…..

Shreya: sir please…. Mujhe koi baat nahi karni….

Daya: agar baat nahi karni tho kiss kare….

Shreya turned towards him; apko kya chahiye…

Daya: tum….

Shreya confused: kyaaaa…

Daya: haan…

Shreya: thode din phele tho ap mujse dur jane ke bahane dund rahe the… tho phir ab…..

Daya: wo mai…but was cut…..

Shreya: sir rehane dijiye….. ab ap kuch na kuch bolenga…. Aur phirse mera dimak pe asar karega….. phele hi subha apke harkatho ki wajase mai confused hu….. so please… and she leaved home…..

Daya thinking: hmmm… bohut hurt kiya hai maine… ab aur nahi…. Abhi shreya ke ghar jake ussa apni dil ki baat boldetha hu…. And he moved shreya home…

**Shreya home:**

Shreya reached home and went for bath… she was disturbed by daya's behaviour …..thinking all this she went to washroom for bath…..

Daya came and thought shreya is angry on him…. So he came through window and entered into her room…. and heard water splash…..and then heard someone coming from outside….. he was tensed and tried to hide but doesn't get any idea….. so he went and hide in almarihi….

Person came; shreyaaa… hum bhar jarahe hai beta….. khana ready hai khalena…

Shreya from bathroom: ji maa…

S.M: acha bye….. agar kuch chahiye tho call karna…

Shreya: ji maa….byeee…

S.M: byee beta…. And she moved out…..and then went somewhere…..

Shreya finished her bath and then saw for her cloths… and then she remembered she forgot…..

Shreya herself: oh no…. mai kapde bhulgai… yeah sab daya sir ki wajase horaha hai…..pata nahi kya hua hai unko…huh….. ab maa bhi nahi hai… chalo shreya towel bando aur niklo bahar… and then she tied towel which ended above her knees… and her cleavage were visible….

Daya was about to come out from almarihi but again heard door sound and thought it might be shreya's mom again so he hided again… but it was shreya… she came out….. and daya was looking from half opened almarhi…. And was shocked to see her like that and was freeze in his place…. Shreya moved near almarih and opened and was shocked to see him…..

Shreya shocked; daya sir ap… seriously….. ap yaha kya kar rahe hai… and she turned in force and her towel got stuck with nail of cupboard and her towel landed ground…..daya was more shocked… but she was so angry on him that she had not even looked herself….

Daya: wo….. mai….mai wo….. and looked her from top to bottom…..

Shreya: ap kuch bol kyu nahi rahe hai….. ap yaha kya kar rahe hai….. aur wo bhi mera cup board mai….. she was serious… that she was unable to recognise her appearance…..

Daya: wo mai…. And his eyes were poped out…. And he was again and again looking her from top to bottom….

Shreya shouted loudly: ab bologe bhi ya nahi…

Daya: ab mai kya bolo….. agar tum apna free show band karogi tho kuch bolunga na….. tum ho hi itni hot aur koi bhi ladka itni hot ladki ko ase dekhne ke baad kuch nahi bolpayega… tho mai kya bolu….

Shreya confused and looked herself and realised herself and turned to otherside… with this daya also turned and shreya took her towel and covered herself …

Shreya feeling embarrassed: ap… ap bharjaye….. daya smiled but was lost in her… and went out and still his eyes were glittering her presence….. he sat in living room…. With eyes wide open….. shreya after dressing…. Came out and making herself strong to face him…..

Shreya without looking him; ap yaha…

Daya still eyes wide open: haan wo… wo mai kuch bolne aya tha…..

Shreya: kya bolna tha apko…..

Daya: bhulgaya …..

Shreya: kyaaa….

Daya: haan….. tumhe ase dekhe sab bhulgaya…

Shreya feeling shy: wo… wo mai… ap…nahi…ap….ap baatiye…. Mai coffee lathi hu….. and she went as she was unable to face him….. after 5 minutes she came out… and daya was still in shock…..

Shreya: coffee….

Daya took: thank you…. Shreya sat on other couch….. and daya was staring her…. She was feeling uncomfortable… and daya was making her more uncomfortable…..so she decided to talk…

Shreya; wooo…. But was not able to talk….. wo… haan wo coffee kasi hai….

Daya looked her…. Her eyes were down….. he got up and stood back of her and placed his both hands on her shoulders bended and placed his face near her face…. She shivered on his touch….. he can feel that…

Daya: achi hai… par….and smiled a bit…..

Shreya: par kya… chini kam hai kya… trying to act normal…

Daya: chini bhi tik hai… par….

Shreya: par…..

Daya smiled: par tumhare left nipple ke tik 2 inch upper jo birth mark hai ussa se jyada acha nahi hai….. shreya was shocked…. She downed her head….. daya smiled and went to his house… whole night both was not able to sleep….daya again and again was remembering her posture….. and she was remembering herself in front of him and his words… night passed but both had not slept…..

**Bureau;**

No one had yet came except ACP and abhijeet as they had some work…daya came and was still in shock…. He searched for shreya but she was not there… he went to his desk and starring at entrance…. After sometime shreya came and saw him she became nervous….. she directly went to ACP sir cabin…. Daya saw her and smiled….abhijeet came near him for some work and saw him smiling…..

Abhijeet: kya hua bhai….. subha subha itni haasi kyu arahi hai…

Daya: haan… nahi kuch nahi….

Abhijeet: mujse jutt… ab bol bhi kya baat hai….

Daya: wo… abhijeet…. Mujhe na tumse kuch puchna hai…..

Abhijeet; kya puch na hai….

Daya: yaar abhijeet…. Tumhe kabhi kisiko dekhke dakha laga…

Abhijeet confused; kyaaa…

Daya: yaar… matlab tumne kisiko kuch alagse dekha ho jinhe tumhe dekhna nahi chahiye… tab tumhe dakha laga hoga na…

Abhijeet was still confused….. shreya had just then came out from ACP cabin and heard his question…. Her heart skipped out…..

Abhijeet: yaar tu kya bol raha hai…..

Daya: yaar… wo mai shre… but was interrupted by shreya…

Shreya: abhijeet sir ACP sir apko bhula rahe hai….

Abhijeet: haan shreya ek minute….. daya kuch bolraha hai…. haan daya bolo….

Daya smiling seeing shreya: abhi wo… but was cut…..

Shreya; sir urgent hai….. ap jaye mai daya sir se baat karthi hu na…

Abhijeet: haan tumhi baat karlo… pata nahi kya ajeeb ajeeb baate kar raha hai… mujhe tho kuch samjh mai nahi araha hai…and moved from there…

Shreya turned towards daya: yeah kya bol rahe the ap abhijeet sir se…

Daya like a kid: mai… mai kya bol raha tha….. mai tho puch raha tha…

Shreya serious: kyaaa…. Kya puch rahe the…. Ap puch nahi rahe the…. Bhulki ap bolne wale the ki apne mujhe bhina kapodoke dekha hai…

Daya without concentrating: haannnn….

Shreya shocked: kyaaa….. apko,…. Apko sharam nahi athi ashi baate durso ko bolthe….. ek tho bhina kuch bole mera room mai agai aur phir mujhe bhina kapodo ke dekhliya…

Daya: ab ismai meri kya galthi…. Yeah tumhari galthi hai…

Shreya: meri galthi….. kya hai meri galthi….

Daya: tumhari galthi ye hai ki tum bhina kapade liye nahane(bath) gai thi…kisne kaha bhina kapade liye janeke liye…

Shreya: apki galthi hai….. 2 din se mera dimak karab karke raka hai ki mujhe kuch yaad hi nahi tha….

Daya: aur jabse maine tumhe asa dekha tha… tab se mera dimak band hogaya….. ussa se bhi important….. tumhara birth mark….. kya jaga hai… ashi jaga hai… jaha koi dekh bhi nahi saktha… aur dikha bhi nahi sakthe….. but how lucky I'm maine dekhliye….he winked … And he went to his desk… and shreya was shocked… she went to her desk…..

After sometime ACP called shreya and daya…..

Dareya; sir apne bhulaya…

ACP; haan….. wo kuch kam hai….

Daya: ji sir boliye…

ACP: tum dono ko shaadi karni hogi…

Shreya: kyaaaa…

ACP: matlab…. Ek case hai… ek hotel mai naay naayi shaadi hua log jarahe hai aur waha ladki ka khoon horaha hai uss hotel mai…. Crime branch ye case handle kar rahi thi…. par unhe koi sabhut nahi mila hai aur case band kardiya hai….ab yeah case humhare haath mai aya hai but kisiko bhi nahi pata ki case phirse shuru hua hai.… Tho tum dono ko waha newly wedded couples banke jana hoga…

Dareya; ok sir…

Shreya; sir kitne din ke liye…..

ACP: 3 4 din ke liye… booking hogai hai… aur haan aaj aur kaal koi investigation maat karna….. sirf nazar rakna hai…..aur waha sab ko ase dikha na hai jase tum dono sach mai pati patni ho..… 2 din ke baad investigate karo… agar koi help chahiye ho tho….. kavin aur divya ayenga… abhijeet sachin aur purvi dusre case pe kam kar rahe hai…..

Dareya: okay sir….

ACP: jake packing karo aur address mai message kartha hu…aur booking Mr & Mrs Daya ke naam se hai as a honeymoon package…shreya's eyes wide open she looked daya and he winked…..shreya was nervous …..and then dareya nodded and went to home to pack their bags…..

Daya was happy and talking to himself: chalo….. in 3 4 dino mai mai shreya ko apni dil ki baat boldetha hu….

Shreya nervous and to herself: pata nahi kya hoga waha …. Hope ki daya sir normal hi raha…..

Daya reached shreya home and belled ….. she opened and he came in…..

Daya: hogai packing…

Shreya: haan….. chale…

Daya: ek minute… ase jayenga hum…..

Shreya confused: matlab….?

Daya: matlab… ACP sir ne kaha ki hum newly wedded couples ki taraha jana hai…. tum ase formals mai aaogi kya… aur hum honeymoon par jarahe hai… tho kya tum ashe aaogi…..

Shreya nervous: kyaaa….

Daya: haan…. Honeymoon par jarahe hai… tho jao aur kapde badalo…. Case solve bhi karna hai… agar tum ashe aaogi tho waha sab ko shaq hojayega…

Shreya confused: wo… wo mai bhul gai ….. ek minute sir mai abhi aai…..

Daya: ruko….. yeah lo….. and gave her a gift pack…..

Shreya: yeah kya hai…..

Daya: sarree hai…. abhi tumhare pass red sarree tho nahi hogi na….. issilye tumhare liye laya tha…

Shreya: par…

Daya: par var kuch nahi…. Mai tumhe iss sarre mai dekhna chatha hu…

Shreya: kyaaaa…

Daya: shreya phele jao…shreya nodded and after sometime she came and daya was lost in her….. she was looking hot and sexy… and applied sindoor and wored maangalsustra…..

Shreya: chale…

Daya: haan chalo…then moved in car…

Daya was again and again looking shreya….. and shreya was feeling uncomfortable… and in this it became night and rain was falling…. After some distance….. car got struck…..

Shreya: kya hua…..

Daya: lagtha hai gadi karab hogai hai….

Shreya: kyaaa… par ab hum kase jayenga…

Daya: hum hotel se thodi dur hai….. ek kam karthe hai… hum yaha se walk karthe jathe hai…. aur waha bolenga tho wo log mechanic ka intezam karenga…. Shreya nodded and both came out and walked towards hotel… its 15 minutes walk….. and rain was heavy and both got wet….

Shreya: oh no…..

Daya: kya hua…

Shreya: wo pallu loos hogaya hai…

Daya smiled: acha hum agai hai room mai change karlena… shreya nodded and they reached and moved near reception….. but a small boy holded shreya hand…. She stopped and daya moved and told them information…

Daya: ji humhari booking hui hai…..Mr & Mrs Daya….. honeymoon package … and smiled shyly…..

Reception: yes sir….. room no. 305

Daya: thank you… and can you call mechanic…. Actually humhari gadi karab hogai hai….aur humhara bags bhi gadi mai hai….

Reception: sure sir…. Ap address boliye hum gadi tik karadenga… aur bags apke room pohacha denga…..

Daya: thank you….. yeah lijiye keys and said address and took room keys and then saw shreya bended down and was talking with a small boy …. He smiled seeing her… but became serious seeing people starring her… and one of the service boy was looking at her cleavage….

Shreya: kya hua baby…

Boy 3 years: ap…..ap… bohut… kulsurat(kubsurat) ho…..

Shreya smiled: thank you baby…. Ap bhi bohut handsome ho…..

Boy: mujhe pala(pata) hai…. mamma bhi yahi kelthi(kehathi) hai

Shreya smiled on his innocence: acha….. wase apka naam kya hai…..

Boy: Akhash …..

Shreya: bohut pyaara naam hai apka….

Boy: apka naam kya hai….

Shreya: mera naam shreya hai…then daya comes and pulls her up…. Shreya was confused….. he wrapped his hands around her…..

Shreya: daya sir kya hua…

Daya serious tone: room mai chalo…

Shreya: par daya sir mai wo….bacha…..

Daya: shreya chalo…. Shouted a bit…..

Shreya scared by his loud voice: acha ek minute… to boy…. Byeee beta…. And bend and kissed his cheeks…. daya closed his eyes tight seeing people starring her and closed his fist tight….he pulled her to room….. and boy went near his parents….

**Dareya room:**

Shreya serious: sir yeah kya tarika hai … mai waha bache se baat kar rahi thi…

Daya serious: baat kar rahi thi….. tumhe hosh bhi hai…. niche kase tumhe log ghur rahe the…

Shreya confused: kyaaa…. Ab log ghur rahe hai tho kya mai kisi bache se baat nahi kar sakthi kya….

Daya moved near her in serious: log tumhe bache se baat karthe nahi ghur rahe the…. They were staring at your cleavage…saying this he turned otherside seriously….. her sarree was transparent and she was wet ….. and as her pallu became loos and it came down on her right side chest….. and her back waist was visible and she was wet and her body shape was visible from her sarree…

Shreya: wo…. Sarree loos hogai thi…. aur yeah transparent bhi tha…

Daya still angry: transparent hai tho pehenneki kya zarurat thi…. aur kisne kaha tumhe yeah phehene ko….

Shreya: apne kaha… aur apne hi diya hai mujhe yeah sarree….

Daya realised: wo… mujhe gussa agaya tha jab wo niche service boy tumhe ghur raha tha tho…

Shreya without looking him: it….its ok sir…..aur woo… thank you sir….

Daya: thank you kisliye….

Shreya: wo… apne niche… matlab mera baremai socha hai… aur….

Daya: agar koi tumhe ase dekhe ga tho mujhe gussa ayega… isme tum kyu thank you bolrahi ho… mera alawa koi tumhe ase dekhe mujhe pasand nahi hai… aur kisiko yeah huk bhi nahi hai…..shreya was shocked…..

Shreya; kyaaaaa…..

Daya; tumhe ek baarmai baat samjh mai nahi athi kyaaa….

Shreya serious and frustated: nahi athi mujhe baat samjhmai…. Aur apki baate tho bilkul bhi nahi…. Ap kab kya bole…. Kuch pata nahi…

Daya: nahi pata na…. tho ab jao aur change karlo….

Sherya: kya change karlu….. bags tho car mai hai…..

Daya moved near her; tho change karne ki kya jarurat hai….. uttar do kapade…wase bhi maine tho tumhe phele hi bhina kapodo ke dekha hai.

Shreya: kyaaa…. Shocked…

Daya: koi baat nahi mai hu na… mai tumhari madat kartha hu kapade uttarne mai… kapade phehane mai time lagtha hai….. uttarne mai thodi lagtha hai…

Shreya shocked: ssirr… ap…. Ap yeah kasi baate kar rahe hai…..

Daya: phele tho tum yeah sir sir bolna band karo…. Hum yaha couple hai…aagar kisine sunliya tho lena ke dena paadjayenga….

Shreya: wo… mai… and turned to other side…

Daya smiled on her antic and moved near her and hugged her from back…

Daya: wase kya khayal hai honeymoon ka…

Shreya shocked: hh….hoo… honeymoon… ma… matlab… matlab kya hai…. aur chodiye mujhe…..

Daya: arey tum mujhe baar baar tumhe chodne ki baat kyu kar rahi ho…..hum yaha honeymoon maanane aye hai…. tho shuru kare…..

Shreya nervous: sirrrr…. Hum… hum yaha pati patni ka natak kar rahe hai… ab… ap…matlab….

Daya: natak ko maro goli aur wase bhi aaj nahi tho kaal humhara honeymoon tho hona hi hai…. tho kyu na hum kuch alag kare…..

Shreya: kyaaa….. hamhara honeymoon…. Mat….. matlab kya hai apka.…

Daya smiled evilly: matlab….and pulled her more close….. matlab sab log shaadi ke baad honeymoon manathe hai… tho kyu na hum shaadi se phele honeymoon maanai…

Shreya: kyaaa… nahi…. Chodiye mujhe…. Aur apko koi huk nahi hai mujhe chune ka…. Aur yeah kya honeymoon honeymoon laga rakha hai..….. and she tried to move but he caught her tight…..

Shreya: daa….daya sir.. please chodiye…..

Daya: nahi chodunga….. and kissed her neck and pulled her flesh from his mouth….. shreya shivered… she tried to move but he caught her tight…

Shreya shivereing: ssss….ssiirrr…. chooo…chodiye…. But he turned her and was about to kiss her lips but door bell rang….shreya took a relief breath…

Daya irritated: jab dekho tab koi na koi ajatha hai romance baarbad karne… shreya shocked and smiled as she got safed…. Tumhe bohut haassi arahi hai….. ek baar deklu ki kon hai uske baad tumhe nahi chodunga….. and he moved to open door…..

Daya: kya hai…

Service boy: sir aapka luggage… sir agar koi bhi help chahiye hotho ap mujhe baata sakthe hai…..

Daya: haan chahiye help….

Service boy; ji sir boliye kya help chahiye…

Daya: shanthi aur akela chod do humhe… aur dubhara disrtub maat karna…. Hum yaha honeymoon par aye hai….. samjhe…..

Service boy smiled lightly: sorry sir and he moved… daya closed door and came inside…

Daya: ab koi disturb nahi karega…..

Shreya: daa…daya sir… na… nahi… but he pulled her and locked her lips…. Shreya was shocked that she had not responded back….. daya was moving his hands up and down… and making her more nervous…. He deepened his kiss and entered in her mouth after sometime….. shreya somehow jerked him…..

Shreya serious: bas sir bohut hogaya hai….. mai kuch bolnahi rahi hu iska matlab yeah nahi ki ap kuch bhi karsakthe hai…

Daya: tum kuch bolo ya na bolo….. mai tho kuch bhi karunga tumhare sath….. aur tum mujhe rokh bhi nahi sakthi…..

Shreya: ap…. Apse baat karna hi bhekar hai… aur please mujse dur rahiye… and she took her bag to take cloths…..

Daya moved near her: nahi rahunga mai tumse dur….. aur yeah kya kar rahi ho…

Shreya: aagar ap nahi rahoge tho mai apse dur rahungi… aur mai apne kapde nikal rahi hu…..

Daya: tum kitni bhi koshis karlo par mai tumhe mujse dur nahi jane dunga…. Aur kadpado ki kya jarurat hai…

Shreya: phehane ke liye….. kush….

Daya: ji nahi….. phehane ki kya jarurat hai jab uttarne ka waqt hua hai tho…..

Shreya shocked: kyaaaa…..

Daya pulled her in hug: haan… uttar do …..

Shreya: kyaaa… chodiye mujhe…. Shreya tried to removed herself from his grip…

Daya: agar tum nahi uttarogi tho mai uttar du…..

Shreya nervous: kyaa….. chodiye mujhe… chodiye….. and removed herself from his grip…..

Daya: kya hua…. Idea pasand nahi aya…..

Shreya: nahi aya … ap…. Ap mujse dur rahiye… and ran to washroom before he caught her…

Daya smiled on her nervousness and to himself: bas yeah 2 din uske baad mai tumhe apni dil ki baat boldunga… after sometime shreya came out nervously checking the room is daya there or not…. And she saw daya sitting on couch….. she didn't looked him and went near mirror and combed her hair and saw from mirror daya starring her… she took a breadth got up and moved near him…

Shreya: daya sir…..

Daya: maine kaha na sir maat bolo…..

Shreya shouted: tho kya bolu….. bhoot(ghost) bolu…

Daya: tumhe sharam nahi athi apne pati se ase baat karthe…..

Shreya tired: sir please….. mai apse argue nahi karsakthi…. Mai bohut takgai hu… please…

Daya saw her tried so kept quite: acha tikhe…. Par tum mujhe sir maat bolo…. Hum yaha case solve karne aye hai aur sabko lagtha hai ki hum dono pati patni hai… so please tum mujhe sir bolna band karo…. Shreya was about to say…. Kuch maat bolo…. Tum sirf mujhe mera naam se bhulao …daya bulao…..…..

Shreya: mai kase apka naam lesakthi hu….

Daya: apne mhu se….. ab argue tum kar rahi ho… ab nahi tak gai….

Shreya: tak gai hu…. Issilye dayaaaaa jaye ab ap aur fresh hoke aye…

Daya smiled: hamesha tum mujhe ashi mera naam se bhulana… acha lagtha hai mujhe tumhare mhu se mera naam sunna… aur mujpar huk jatha na…..shreya was shocked and surpised… daya moved to bathroom…

Shreya herself: daya sir ….ase kyu behave kar rahe hai….. kahi wo mujse pyaar tho…. Arey nahi nahi asa nahi hosaktha….. wo zarur mujse mazak kar rahe honge… par mujhe kiss karna… mujhe chuna… yeah sab bhi mazak hai kya… agar mazak hai tho unka yeah mazak mujhe andar se aur kamzor kar raha hai….. unka mera pass ane se mai kamzor horahi hu… agar asahi raha tho mai kamzor padjaongi aur kahi asemai mai apne apko unhe sop na du… shreya chupkar …. Kya soch rahi hai…. and she moved near window and starring rain…. Par mai aaj bhi daya sir se pyaar karthi hu…. Par wo… nahi pata mujhe kuch bhi….. par mai unke liye kuch bhi karsathi hu…. Agar wo chathe hai tho mai unse dur bhi rehasakthi hu….. tears slipped her eyes….. she was lost in her thoughts… daya came out and saw her lost… he moved and called reception ordered something and said them to arrange those…and came near window and placed his hand on shreya shoulder….

Shreya came out of thoughts and rubbed her tears not to show him….. but he already saw…

Daya: kya hua shreya….. tum… tum ro kyu rahi ho…..

Shreya: nahi kuch nahi… wo mai… mai ro nahi rahi hu….. shayad bharish ke pani muh pe paadgai hai…..

Daya understood she was thinking about him: acha…. Yeah sab chodo…. Chalo ab…..

Shreya confused: kaha….

Daya: dinner karne…

Shreya: nahi sir…. Daya looked her serious… matlab daya….. mujhe bhuk nahi hai…

Daya: ase kase bhuk nahi hai… thoda tho khalo…..aur agar hum niche jayenage tho kuch information bhi milsakthi hai humhe…..

Shreya looked him satisfied as they had work: ok sir….. I mean daya….daya smiled and then they both came down….all the time daya hand was around her….. shreya was confused…..

Daya: ase kya dekhrahi ho…. Sab ko lagna chahiye na ki hum dono newly wedded couples hai….. and smiled….shreya tried to smile… and then they came to restuarnat…..

Manager: sir… apka table book hai….

Daya: thank you…. To shreya …..chale….he smiled…..shreya to smiled….. and they went and shreya was shocked to see….. table was beautifully decorated with her faviourt red roses…. And candles were placed…

Shreya: yeah sab…

Daya: tumhare liye…

Shreya confused: mera liye…..

Daya: haan… ab naay naay shaadi hui hai tho patni ko surprise to dena chahiye na….. he smiled….. shreya to smiled and thought he is doing to show people but he was trying to make her feel special and make her smile…and then daya pulled chair for shreya… she sat and daya sat side to her… order came…..

Shreya: yeah sab…. Aur cake…

Daya: meri jaan ke liye uska faviourt chocolate cake…

Shreya in mind: sir ko kase pata ki mujhe chocolate cake pasand hai….

Daya: chalo cut karo…..

Shreya: haannn…. Haan… and both cutted cake and feeded each other…

Daya: shreya wo tumhare lips ke pass cake laga hai….

Shreya trying to clean: kaha…. Gaya…..

Daya: nahi…. Ruko mai clean kartha hu…. And moved his hand on her lips and moved it slowly making her nervous….. shreya shivered on his touch….. he removed cream from her lips….

Daya: yeah raha…

Shreya: thank you…. Yeah lijiye tissue haath poch lijiye… shreya gave him tissues…

Daya: nahi…. And kept his finger in mouth and licked cream …. Shreya's lips trembled….

Shreya: daya yeah kya kar rahe hai…

Daya: kya hua taste kar raha hu…..

Shreya: wo mera jutta hai….

Daya: pheheli baar thodi tumhara jutta taste kar raha hu….. phele bhi tho tumhe kiss kiya hai….

Shreya shy: wo… and downed her head…

Daya: khana khale….

Shreya nodded… shreya took spoon and was not eating….. daya saw her and smiled…..daya took spoon full of rice and moved near her lips…. Shreya saw him and became shocked….

Daya: khao na…

Shreya: wo…mai… mai khalungi… and looked here and there…

Daya: ab itna bhi maat sharmao … patni ho tum meri…. Aur ache se khalo….. takat ki zarurat hai tumhe…. Puri raat jo bitani hai tumhe mera sath…

Shreya was shocked: kyaaa….. and opened her mouth in shock…

Daya smiled: haan…. And kept rice in her mouth….he feeded her…..

Shreya was lost in his eyes…. She took spoon full of rice and moved her hand near his mouth…. Daya was shocked….. he looked her and saw her lost…. He smiled … she feeded him…. He caught her hand and kissed her hand….. she came to reality and realised what she did…

Shreya: wo….. mai…

Daya: khilao… mujhe bhi bhuk lagi hai….. shreya feeded him….. he smiled…. After sometime they finished….. but someone was watching them both… dareya went to there room…

Person watching them to himself: iss admi ko tho bohut pyaar araha hai apne patni par… par…par wo ladki ismai itna intrested nahi thi…. lagtha hai wo ladki apne pati se pyaar nahi karthi….. kahi wo apne pati ko dokha tho nahi derahi hai…. hmm….. lagtha hai asahi hai….. ab dekho mai kya kartha hu….. and he moved from there….

**Dareya:**

Dareya moved to room… shreya went and sat on bed….. daya saw her and smiled…..

Shreya: daya… abhi tak koi bhi asa nahi dikha jispe hum shaq karsake…

Daya: haan… and moved near her and sat on bed beside her….. and pulled her in hug….

Shreya: daya sir yeah kya kar rahe hai…

Daya: kaha tha na….aaj puri raat tumhe takat ki jarurat padegi…

Shreya shocked: kyaaa…. Chodiye mujhe….. and got up from bed…..

Daya: arey aagar chod diya tho hum dono karib kase ayenga….. and pulled her… with this she fell on him….. daya was bottom and shreya was on him…..

Shreya eyes wide open: kyaaa….. but she was not able to say furthure…..daya blocked her lips….. shreya tried to move…. But he pulled her more close and rounded her on bed….. and know he is on top of her… and kissing her harder… she tried to move…..but daya caught her lower lip and bite her…

Shreya felt pain: hmmm… aaahhh… but still daya had not left her … he can feel her shiver….. he smiled and moved his hand on her waist… she shivered more… her hands moved on his hair…. slowly he moved her sarree side and moved his hand on her soft skin….. she shivered on his touch….. she to started kissing him…. Daya smiled under kiss…. She kissed him… she was lost in his kiss and in his strong arms….. she was mealting like ice… she was ready to surrender herself to him… but she came into sense by her phone ring….. dareya broke…. Shreya was embarrassed and tears came in her eyes on her act….. daya saw her and rubbed her tears….. she looked him and was again lost in his eyes but her phone ring made her come into sense… daya moved side from her and she went to attend the call…. Phone was another side of bed….

Shreya took phone and saw caller id…..

Shreya: tarika ka call…..

Daya: iss waqt kyu call kar rahi hai…..

Shreya: pata nahi…. shreya recived the call…and sat on next side of bed…..

**On call:**

Shreya: hello…

Purvi: haan shreya…

Shreya confused: purvi tu…. Tu tarika ke phone se kyu call kar rahi hai…..

Purvi: arey yaar maine tarika ke phone se call nahi kiya hai….. tarika ne conference mai raka hai call…..

Shreya shivering: kyaaa….. daya moved near her and sat back of her and moved his hands on her bare back….she shivered on his touch…. He smiled….

Shreya: tarika …. Kyu call kiya …. Sab tik hai na….

Tarika: haan tik hai….. mujhe kuch puchna tha…..

Shreya and purvi: kyaaaa…..

Tarika: wo….

Purvi: ab bol na…

Tarika: arey yaar kase bolu…..

Shreya shivering daya is making her nervous… he sat beside her and kissing her neck and bite…. With this shreya shouted….

Shreya: aaahhhh…..

Tarika and purvi shocked: kya hua….shreya tu tik tho hai…

Shreya try to talk: haann… haan mai… mai tik hu….

Tarika: tho phir chilaya kyu….

Shreya: wo… wooo…. Tu yeah sab chod… aur bol kya baat karni hai tujhe….

Tarika: haan…. Wo shreya… mujhe… mujhe lagtha hai ki abhijeet mujse gussa hai…

Purvi: abhijeet sir… gussa hai…. aur wo bhi tujse …

Tarika: haan…..

Shreya: par kyu….. daya moved and kissing her jaw line… she is shivering…

Tarika: wo…. Wo kya hua hai na…..actually…..

Shreya irritated and jerked daya side… daya smiled: kya hua tarika…

Tarika: wo abhijeet… aaj jab ghar aya tho usne mujhe kiss kiya….wo bohut romantic mode mai tha….. par mai dar gai…. Aur ussa se dur jane lagi… tho abhijeet ko laga ki mai interested nahi hu… aur wo gussa hoke chala gaya hai….. purvi laughed loudly after listening…..

Shreya kept hand on her phone so that they don't listen what she is saying….

Shreya herself: tujhe tho abhijeet sir ne sirf kiss karne ki koshis ki hai…daya sir ne tho kiss kardiya hai….. dono bhai kuch bhi kam nahi hai.….. daya sir tho mujhe baag ne ka chance bhi nahi derahe hai….. agar durjane ki kosihs karo tho case ka bhahana karke aur bhi pass ajathe hai…she murmured…. Daya had not understood…..as he was busy in kissing her neck…..

Daya: kya bol rahi ho shreya…..

Shreya immediately placed hand on his mouth: ssshhhhh….. tarika aur purvi line mai hai…. kuch maat bolo…. He kissed her hand… she soon moved her hand from his mouth and looked him in disbelief….. he smiled…..

Daya: acha…. Tho phone speaker mai rako…. Mujhe bhi sunna hai…

Shreya: nahi…

Daya: kyu…. Nahi… mujhe sunna hai… and he pulled her phone and kept phone on speaker…and listened….

Purvi laughing: taa…tarika… tum… tum… itni si baat ke liye dar gai… aur abhijeet sir se dur …. Laughing…. Dur baag gai….

Tarika irritated: purvi chup…. Ek tho mujhe itni tension horahi hai…. aur tum hass rahi ho….

Purvi: tarika…. Ek baat bol…. Yeah koi pheli baar thodi na abhijeet sir tujhe kiss kar rahe the… jo tu itna dar gai ki unse dur baag gai….

Daya after listening smiled ….. shreya was feeling shy….and tried to take phone from him to off the speaker….. but he caught her hand…..

Daya: sssshhhh….. chup chap inse baat karo… pata nahi chalna chahiye ki line mai mai bhi hu…..

Shreya: daya sir yeah galat hai….. ap… ap …ase ladkiao ki baate nahi sunn sakthe…..

Daya: tho kya ab tum inko bologi ki mai tumhare sath hu…. Tho wo puchenga ki mai tumhare sath kya kar raha hu… tho tab mai unhe bolunga ki mai tumhare sath kya kya kar raha hu….he winked…

Shreya: nahi….nahi ap… ap asa kuch nahi karenga…..daya smiled…

Tarika on call: shreyaaaa…. Shreyaa…. Tu kuch bol kyu nahi rahi hai….

Shreya nervous: tarika… wo.. tu yeah chod… aur…but was cut…..

Purvi: aur tu kudh jake abhijeet sir ko kiss karde…..daya smiled and shreya was nervous….

Tarika: chupkar…. Itna asan nahi hai….

Purvi: kyu….

Tarika irritated: jab sachin tujhe kiss karne tera pass ayega na…..tab pata chalega tujhe…

Purvi: tarika sachin sir bich mai kaha se agai…..

Tarika: jab sachin tera pass ayega na tab pata chalega…. Tab aana mera pas….

Shreya: tarika… tu tu ek kam kar…. Kaal subha jake abhijeet sir se baat kar…

Tarika: shreya ek baat baata…. Purvi ki taraha tera dimak ka bhi screw dila hogaya hai kya…..

Shreya: kyaaaa…

Tarika: aur nahi tho kya…. Ek tho mujhe abhijeet ke harkatho se aur uske baartaw se dar lag raha hai….aur tu sab faltu salaha derahi hai…

Shreya: tarika….. tera kuch nahi hosaktha…..

Tarika: haan jab daya tujhe chuagana… tab pata chalega….

Shreya absent mind: already chuliya hai…. daya smiled…..

Tarika and purvi: kyaaaaa…..

Shreya realised what she said and saw daya smiling…

Shreya: nahi… nahi… wo mai kuch aur bol rahi thi…. wo mai…..mai bol rahi thi ki daya sir abhijeet sir ke jitney romantic nahi hai… wo kaha mujhe chuaenga…..

Tarika: yaar… yaha maine tum dono ko call kiya…taki tum dono mujhe koi plan de….. par yaha tho pura ultha hogaya…. Jao tum dono …. mai kudh hi kuch na kuch karthi hu….. and call cut…

Daya looked her….. shreya took a relief breadth… and looked daya staring…. Again her heart beat increased seeing his seductive looks….

Shreya nervous: aaappp….. ap mujhe ase ghurna band kijiye… mujhe gabrahat horahi hai…..

Daya smiled evilly and moved near her: kya kaha tumne… mai romantic nahi hu…..

Shreya eyes wide open: nahi…..

Daya: kyaaa…. Mai romantic nahi hu…..

Shreya: nahi mera wo matlab nahi tha…..ap romantic hai….

Daya seductively: achaaa… and lend on her…..

Shreya: nahi… matlab… maine wo tarika aur purvi ka dyan baatane ke liye kaha hai….

Daya: acha…. And kissed her neck and making her nervous again….

Shreya shivering: daya sir chodiye….

Daya: ek baat baatao….. maine haar ek jaga dek liye hai tumhara… jaha nahi dekhna chahiye waha bhi dekliya hai…. phir bhi tum mujhe daya sir kyu bhula rahi ho…

Shreya: ap… ap.. please chodiye mujhe…..

Daya: ab tho bhilkul bhi nahi….. tumhe abhi dikhana hai ki mai kitna romantic hu….

Shreya: daya sir nahi…. But he blocked her lips and kissed her passionately….. after sometime they broke…

Shreya serious: sir bas ab bohut hogaya….. stop doing all this nonsense… and please don't touch me… and pushed him …..

Daya: why? Why shouldn't I touch you…

Shreya tears in eyes: because I'm trying hard to be away from you…. Aagar ap mera karib ayenga tho mai apne apko nahi roksakthi…. Apko diya hua waada thod dungi….. maine apse wada kiya tha ki mai apse dur rahungi….. agar ap asa karenga tho mai apne apko apse dur nahi rakskathi… mai kamzor paadjaongi… kudhko apko sopne se bhi nahi roksakungi… daya was shocked….. shreya had tears…..

Shreya shouting and caught his collar: sunna apne…kudh ko apko sopne se bhi nahi roksakungi…. And sat on bed….daya looked her and moved near her…. And cupped her face… but she jerked him…..

Shreya: apko ek baar mai baat samjhmai nahi athi….. don't touch me…. And she moved from there and slept at other side of bed…..daya looked her…. And sat on couch starring her….. she saw him starring…. She turned otherside and closed her eyes tight…..

Shreya thinking: please sir mujhe kamzor maat banayai….. mai apne apko nahi roksakthi…. Kyu kar rahe hai ap asa kyu…tears flowed down her eyes….

Daya thinking: bas shreya ab aur nahi….. mai kaal hi tumhe apni dil ki baat boldunga…

He looked her and moved near her… but saw her slept… she slept soon as she was not able to sleep from so many days….. and today she was so tired that she soon slept…. Daya looked her and kissed her on her forehead and slept on otherside of bed….. and looking her he to drift off….

**Next day:**

Daya was frist to wake up and saw shreya sleeping on his chest and rounded her hands around him… his hands were on her waist… he smiled seeing her close to him…. And kissed her forehead….. with this she got up and looked him close and remembered last night….. she was shocked to see herself near him and sat on bed… daya smiled….. and he sat on bed and lened on her…..

Shreya: daya sir…. Please …..

Daya: kya hua… and leaned her…

Shreya: daya sir please chodiye….

Daya: tumhe chodne ka maan hi nahi kartha…

Shreya: daya sir ….. abhi mujmai bhilkul bhi energy nahi hai apse baat karne ke liye….. so please niche reception mai call kijiye aur breakfast order kijiye….. mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai….

Daya smiled: acha ek minute….. and then called reception and ordered…..

Daya: ab tho romance shuru kar sakthe hai…..

Shreya: sach mai apko doctor ki jarurat hai….. and then bell rang….. jaiye aur order lijiye….. mujhe fresh hona hai…. daya moved and opened door…. Service boy gave him order and then moved…. Daya came in and shreya took her cloths and freshed up and came out…. Daya was lost in her…. She was wearing dark green sarree with silver work on it…..

Daya: bohut kubsurat lag rahi ho…. And moved near her….. shreya steped back….

Shreya: daya sir….. phele ap jake fresh hojayai…humhe apna kam shuru karna hai… daya smiled and moved and came after sometime….they had breakfast….

Shreya: chaliye sir….phele pura hotel check karthe hai…. aur phir baahar dekthe hai…..

Daya: haan…. Ussa se phele apne maangalsustra aur sindoor tho phehan lo….. kisiko shaq na ho….

Shreya nodded and moved near mirror and took maangalsustra and trying to hook…. Daya came and hooked it for her….. shreya was shocked….. she took sindoor and was keeping on her forehead…. Daya caught her hand moved with her hand….. as if he is applying to her..

Shreya: sir yeah kya kar rahe hai….

Daya: apni patni ki help kar raha hu…

Shreya: pata nahi kyu kar rahe hai ap asa… par apke ase behaviour se mai bohut confused hu…. And she moved…..daya also moved back of her…..

And then they moved out….. first checked whole hotel and then…..while checking they went near laundry area…. Were it is reistircted for guest in hotel… they saw one service boy coming so to divert that boy's attention….. he pulled shreya and started kissing her neck…..

Shreya: daya sir kya kar rahe hai chodiye…. But he caught her tight… sir chodiye….. tried to move…..

Daya kissing her neck…. Wisppered: hillo maat koi araha hai… shreya saw that boy… and tried to stand….. he saw her cool….. and moved kissing her neck and bite it….. shreya: aaaahhhh….. sir chodiye mujhe….. daya: ssshhhhh…chup karo…..and kissed her lips… shreya was shocked….. that boy saw them kissing he felt shy so he moved from there without saying anything… after 5minutes they broke….

Shreya: ase kam ka bahana deke mera karib maat ayai…

Daya: agar tumhare karib nahi aunga tho kiske karib jaunga…

Shreya: daya sir…..

Daya: acha chalo check karthe hai … aftersometime….. they were checking and then shreya got a call….. its her friend….. daya wo call…..

Daya: tikhe tum baat karo mai aage baadtha hu…. Tum ajana….. shreya nodded and attended the call… daya moved forward…

Shreya: haan shilpa…..

Shilpa: yaar wo mujhe teri maadat ki zarurat hai…..

Shreya: haan bolna… kya baat hai….

Shilpa: yaar meri ek dost hai… wo kisise pyaar karthi hai…par uski shaadi kisi aur se hogai hai aur jissa se iski shaadi hui hai wo bhi kisi aur se pyaar kartha hai….

Shreya: agar dono ek dusre se pyaar nahi karthe tho shaadi kyu ki…..

Shilpa: unke pariwar waloke liye…..

Shreya: par ase mai tho sirf indono ki nahi bulki wo log jissa se pyaar karthe hai unki bhi zindagi karab hojayegi…

Shilpa: haan … tho phir ab kya karu mai….

Shreya: jab pyaar hi nahi karthe tho shaadi ko nibhane ka koi faida nahi hai…. phele hi bohut der hogai hai… aur der nahi karna chahiye….. shaadi thod deni chahiye aur apne pyaar ke pass wapas chalejana chahiye…person heard shreya talking but heard only her this last sentence….

Shilpa: I think your right…. Mai unhe wohi bolthi hu…. Thank you shreya… byeee….

Shreya: byeee… person heard and thought shreya kisi aur se pyaar karthi hai aur wo yeah shaadi thodne wali hai…

Person: wo apne pati ko dokha derahi hai…. mai asa nahi hone dunga… nahi chodunga mai ussa….. nahi chodunga….. and went from there…..

After sometime dareya meet….

Daya: kuch mila…

Shreya: nahi sir….

Daya: acha chalo bhaahar dekthe hai…..

Shreya: haan…..and they moved out….. and looked here and there and absorved each and every doubted person….. after sometime….

Shreya: daya sir… ab mujse aur nahi hota…mai tak gai….

Daya: itni jaldi tak gai….

Shreya: ab tak gai tho mai kya karu….

Daya: agar abhi se tak jaogi tho kase chalega….. abhi tho bohut kuch baki hai….

Shreya exclaimed: kya matalab?

Daya smiled and moved near her: matlab… agar tum abhi tak gai tho raat ko kya hoga….. shreya eyes wide open….

Shreya: daya sir please….. ap phirse shuru maat hona…. Ab tho mujhe apke chune ke sath sath apke baatao se bhi gabrahat hothi hai….

Daya smiled: acha….. and pulled her and locked her in hug….. tho phir abhi se adath daal lo … aajse yeah tumhe roz jelna hoga….

Shreya eyes wide open: kyaaaa….

Daya: haan…. Shaadi se phele…. Aur shaadi ke baad bhi….

Shreya nervous: ap… ap… chodiye mujhe…. Aur kya kaha apne…. Shaadi…..

Daya: haan shaadi…. And pulled her again…..

Shreya: chodiye…. Chodiye mujhe…. Sir mazak ki bhi koi hud hothi hai…..And freed herself and walked forward….. daya smiled and walked back of her…

Shreya herself: yeah daya sir ko kuch tho hua hai….. mujhe pareshan karke raka hai….. unke mera pass anese hi mera saase phulne lagtha hai… ab mai kya karu… kase inse dur rahu… yeah tho shaadi ki baat kar rahe hai…... shaadi koi mazak nahi hai… par inhone tho issa bhi mazak banake rakhdiya hai…..

Daya: kya soch rahi ho…..chalo khana khathe hai…. shreya nodded and moved to resutarant in that hotel….. and sat on corner seats….

Daya: kya khaogi….

Shreya: kuch bhi…

Daya: hmmm….. biryani…. Roti and matter panner…. Tikhe shreya…

Shreya: haannn….. wo…

Daya: ice cream….. choco chip wala…..

Shreya smiled as how he understood her: haannn…

Daya ordered and started starring shreya again… shreya was feeling nervous….. he caught her hand….she shivered…..

Daya: bohut kubsurat lag rahi ho..

Shreya nervous: than…thank you sir….

Daya: shreya yeah bhar bhar sir bolna band karo…

Shreya: par…. Saw daya starring her seriously …..acha…..Mai… mai nahi bolungi sir….

Daya: good…. Ab mujhe mera naam se bhulao…

Shreya: tikhe….. daya sir….

Daya: kyaaa… daya sir….. shreya mera naam daya hai… daya sir nahi,…. Agar dubhara mujhe sir kaha na tho mai tumhe chodunga nahi…..

Shreya: ap tho ase bol rahe ho jase ki apne abhi mujhe choda hai….. abhi bhi tho apne mera haath pakadke raka hai….

Daya: right….. aur mai tumhe chodunga bhi nahi….. iss bhar ase pakundga ki tum mera hatho se bach bhi nahi paogi….

Shreya absent mind: haan pata hai kaal raat ko dekha hai…..

Daya smiled: dekha hai na…. tho kya abhi phirse dikhao…

Shreya: nahi nahi…. Mai mai… sir nahi bolungi…. Sachi….

Daya: ab mera naam se bhulao….

Shreya: da…. Daaa…. Daayaa… daya si….. and looked daya…. Nahi nahi… daya… haan sirf daya….

Daya smiled and kissed her hand… she shivered…..and tried to move… feeling uncomfortable….that same person was looking them… but they had not seen him…..

Shreya was about to say but someone interrupted…..

Voice: hi aunty…

Shreya looked and smiled: hello akahas….

Akahas: aunty ap iss uncle ke salth(sath) kya kalrahi(kar rahi) hai…shreya was about to say….

Daya: apki aunty na mera sath lunch kar rahi hai…

Akahas: tho ap dono dale(date) pe ayeho….. dareya was shocked on his comment…..

Shreya: beta… ase nahi bolthe….. apne kahase sikha yeah baat…..

Akahas: papa se…

Daya: acha… kaha hai apke papa…..

Akahas pointing towards them: waha… dareya looked them and saw them coming near them….

Akahas father: hello sir….. mera naam suresh hai…..

Daya: hello mera naam daya hai…..

Suresh: yeah meri wife Neha….

Daya: hello….. yeah meri wife shreya…..

Shreya: hello….

Neha: haan maine sunna hai apki tariff….

Shreya confused: ji…

Neha smiled: ji wo akahas ne kaal raat ko baataya ki wo ek bohut hi kubsurat aunty se mila….. shreya aunty se….. sach mai ap bohut kubsurat hai…

Shreya smiled: thank you…

Daya: sahi kaha apne meri wife bohut bohut kubsurat hai…..and gave a side hug to shreya….

Suresh and neha smiled…..

Suresh: lagtha hai apki naay naay shaadi hui hai….. honeymoon pe ayeho kya…

Daya: ji…. Ek haafthe phele shaadi hui hai…. aur ap dono…

Neha: dono nahi… pancho…..

Shreya: pancho….

Suresh: haan….. mai meri wife mera beta aur mera parents….. …..

Daya: ohh….

Neha: par yeah maa papa kaha hai…..

Suresh: arey athe hi honge….. and looked and saw his parents…. Lo agai….

Neha: kaha the maa ap…

Suresh mom: wo kuch nahi bas thoda walk kar rahethe…..

Suresh: acha maa papa…. Kaal raat akahas ek shreya aunty ki baat kar raha tha na…..

Suresh father: haa haan…..

Neha: maa papa…. Wo yahi hai…. aur yeah unke pati daya… pointing dareya….

Dareya took their blessings…..

Suresh mom: sach mai bohut kubsurat hai tumhari biwi…..

Daya: ji danyawad….. shreya smiled lightly…

Then waiter comes: sir apka order….

Daya: haan yaha rakdo…waiter placed there and went…..

Neha: acha ji ab hum chalthe hai…..

Shreya: arey ap bhi humhare sath lunch kijiye na… wase bhi lunch time hogaya hai….

Suresh: arey nahi nahi…

Daya: please… ayena ap bhi humhare sath lunch kijiye…..

Neha: acha tikhe…. And then they sits and have lunch…..

Neha: wase aaj raat yahi hotel mai humhari ek party hai….. so please ap dono bhi shamil hoyega…

Shreya: party… kasi party….

Neha: wo business party hai…. inhe iss saal ka best managing director ka award mila hai tho ek choti si party hai..…

Shreya: ohh wow…

Neha and suresh smiled….

Suresh mom: ap dono ana jarur…..

Dareya: ji jarur….. thank you for invitation…

Neha: wase apka lunch ke baad ka koi plan hai…..

Shreya: nahi… abhi tho kuch bhi nahi hai…..

Neha: tho kya ap dono humhare sath join honge…..

Daya: kaha…..

Suresh: wo hum hotel ke piche ek sundar sa garden hai….. akahas khel na chatha hai…. tho hum sab wahi jarahe hai…. tho ap dono bhi ayega humhare sath….

Daya looked shreya and asked her through eyes… shreya smiled…..

Daya: ji tikhe….. hum bhi athe hai….

Neha: wase ap dono ki Jodi kamal ki hai….

Shreya: matlab….

Neha: matlab….. apke pati ne apse isharo mai pucha….. aur apke ek smile ne unhe jawab dedi….. dareya blushed….

Suresh: acha chale tho phir….. and they all went to garden…

Under a tree…. Suresh parents dareya sat….. and suresh and neha was playing with akahas….

After sometime suresh and neha also joined them…

Suresh: wase daya ji…. Apka love marriage hai ya arranged…. Dareya was confused…. And was not able to answer….

Neha: kya hua….. jarur love marriage hoga….. issilye bol nahi rahe hai…. maa papa yaha hai issilye kuch nahi bolrahe hai kya….

Daya: nahi wo…

Suresh: kuch nahi hoga….. wase mera parents ka bhi love marriage tha….. aur humhara bhi…..dareya smiled…..

Neha: tho boliye na…

Shreya: wo… humhara..

Daya spoke: ji humhara love comm. arranged hai…shreya looked him confused…

Suresh: matlab?

Daya: wo phele hum ek dusre se pyaar karthe the…. Aur phir bado ne humhari risthe ko except kiya aur phir humhari shaadi karai….

Neha: hooo…. How romantic….

Shreya under breadth: kuch zyada hi…. No one heard except suresh mom and neha…. They saw her and smiled…

For sometime daya and shreya played with akahas…. And then akahas throwed ball at far tree…. And started crying…

Suresh: arey beta apne ball kyu waha phekdiya…..

Neha: suresh jao aur ball lekhar aao… nahi tho yeah ase hi roota rahega…..yeah uska faviourt ball hai….

Suresh: ab mujse nahi hotha…

Shreya: mai lekar athi hu…and she moved….and took ball…..and heard something….

Person talking to himself: mai uss room no.305 wali ladki ko maar dunga….wo apne pati ko dokha derahi hai….. bhilkul tumhari taraha…. Shreya was not able to see the person as his back was towards her and he was other side of big tree… but she saw a photo in his hand to which he is talking… but it was not visible clearly …. She was about to move and catch that person but he went…. But shreya had saw something….. shreya also moved and then gave ball to akahas and them searched for daya and found him….she called daya side who is talking with suresh…..

Shreya: daya…. Wo mujhe apse ek jaruri baat karni hai….

Daya: haan shreya ek minute…..

Shreya restless: ur…urgent hai…..

Suresh: jaye ap….. smiled and went near his wife…

Daya: kya hua shreya….. kya urgent hai…

Shreya: sir wo…

Daya serious: phirse sir… lagtha hai tumhe phirse baatana hoga…

Shreya serious: daya sir mai koi mazak nahi kar rahi hu…..mujhe jaruri baat karni hai…

Daya: ssshhhhh chilao maat…

Shreya: sor…sorry…. Wo…. mai….. sorry daya…..

Daya smiled: its ok… ab bol kya baat hai….

Shreya: daya wo… jab mai ball lena gai tho…and told him what she heard…

Daya: kyaaa….. acha tumne uska chehra dekha…

Shreya: nahi daya…. Uski pitt meri taraf thi…. mai nahi dekh pai…

Daya: hmmm… kuch aur dekha tumne….

Shreya: haan….uska haath jalahua(burn) tha…. Right hand kalai ke thoda upper…..

Daya: great…. Iska matlab… humhe uss insaan ko dund na hoga jiska haath jala(burn) hua hai…..

Shreya: haan…aur hume yeah moka aaj raat ko milega….

Daya: raat ko…

Shreya: haan… party mai…. Kyu ki usne yaha ki service boy ke kapade phehane the….

Daya: acha…. Aur shreya tum chinta maat karo….tumhe kuch nahi hoga….. mai tumhe kuch hone nahi dunga…. And cupped her face….

Shreya saw care for her in his eyes and felt different she tried to smiled….

Shreya absent mind as if she read his mind: ap tension maat lijiye…

Daya smiled as she understood his state of mind: acha tikhe chalo ab….. shreya nodded and they again joined suresh family….

Suresh: acha tho ap raat ko zarur ana party mai…..

Dareya: ji zarur….. acha ab hum chalthe hai….. sham ko milthe hai…and dareya moved to room…..

**Dareya room:**

Shreya: daya sir mujhe lagtha hai ab humhe ACP sir ko inform karna chahiye…. Daya sat on bed and shreya was standing opposite him…

Daya pulled her wrist…. With this she feel on him….shreya was shocked…..

Shreya: sir chodiye mujhe….. but he pulled her more close kissing her ear lobe making her nervous…. Shreya tried to move… but he pulled her and bite her neck…..

Shreya: aaahhhh…. And jerked him…..and got up…. Sir yeah kya hai….. aur kyu baar baar mera karib athe hai ap…. Kya lagthi hu mai apki…..

Daya: shreya wo….

Shreya: bas sir… mai apki kuch nahi lagthi…. So please yeah sab band kijiye…..

Daya: shreya mai tho wo….

Shreya: sir bas…..ap…ap ACP sir ko phone kariye….

Daya kept quite as don't want to make her more irritate: haan…mai…mai call kartha hu… and then he called ACP and said what shreya heard and saw…

ACP: acha… tho daya… mai kavin aur divya ko bhejtha hu…..

Daya: nahi sir uski zarurat nahi hai…..case shayad aaj raat tak solve hojayega…

ACP: acha tikhe… agar jarurat pade tho phone karna….

Daya: ok sir… bye… call cut…

Shreya: kya kaha sir ne…..

Daya said what ACP told….

Shreya: acha… tho phir ap ready hojaye… humhe party mai jana hai….

Daya: haan… and he went to bath and came after bath…. After that shreya went and came out… and saw daya she was lost in him… he was wearing cream and red colour sherwani….daya saw her and he was also lost in her….. she was wearing cream and green red boarder sarree with gold work on it….shreya came out of her eyes look and turned to otherside controlling her emotions..… daya saw her and smiled… her hair was wet… she sat front of dressing table and drying her wet hair….. daya came and stood back of her….

Daya: bohut kubsurat lagrahi ho….

Shreya: ap bhi bohut handsome lag rahe ho…..

Daya: acha tho phir….and leaned towards her…

Shreya moving side: daayyaa… but was cut by daya phone …..

Daya irritated: jab dekho tab romance ko bharbaad karne ke liye perfect time miltha hai logoko….. and without seeing caller id he lifted the call….shreya smiled and soon escaped from there….

Daya: hello….kon hai… irritated….

Person: arey bhai… itna ukada ukaada kyu hai… kahi meri shreya bhabhi ne kuch kaha tho nahi,….

Daya: abhijeet tummm…

Abhijeet: haan… mai… aur asa kya kar raha tha ki tu ne bhina check kare hi call lift kiya….

Daya blushed: wo.. kuch nahi…. Acha bolo kyu call kiya…

Abhijeet: phele tum bolo… shreya bhabhi ne kuch kaha kya….

Daya blushed and saw shreya combing her hair… he moved into balcony ….

Daya: nahi abhijeet….. asa kuch nahi hai….

Abhijeet: kya hua daya … abhi bhi gussa hai shreya tumse uss baat ko lekar….

Daya: pata nahi yaar….

Abhijeet: matlab….

Daya: matlab…. Mera samne gussa hone ka natak karthi hai…. hamesha koi koi rehathi hai…. aur akela mai mujhe miss karthi hai rothi hai…abhi bhi mera unn baato par dyan dethi hai….

Abhijeet: daya tho phir ussa baata dena ki tu ussa se pyaar kartha hai…..

Daya: haan abhi… bas sahi moke ka intezzar hai….

Abhijeet: acha tho phir kab baat karega…..

Daya: hmm shayad aaj case solve hojayai…. Uske baad baat kartha hu….

Abhijeet: acha tho tikhe….

Daya: acha… waha sab tikhe…

Abhijeet: haan yaar…..

Daya; jutt maat bol…aur yeah baata ki tu tarika se abhi bhi naraz hai….

Abhijeet was shocked: tujhe kase pata ki mai tarika se naraz hu…..

Daya: pata hai mujhe …..tu baata abhi bhi naraz hai….

Abhijeet: tu phele baata ki tujhe kase pata…

Daya: wo… tarika ne shreya ko call kiya tha… aur jab wo shreya se baat kar rahi thi tho maine phone speaker mai raka… aur maine bhi sunna unki baate… and told what he heard…..

Abhijeet: tarika ne yeah baat shreya aur purvi se kaha…..

Daya: haan ab jab tu sari baate mujhe baata saktha hai tho wo bhi apne dosto se help lesakthi hai na…..

Abhijeet: hhmmm….acha yeah sab chod… wase bhi ab hum dono ke bich sab tik hai…..

Daya: sach bolraha hai na….

Abhijeet: haan mera bhai…sach bolraha hu…aur wase bhi mai tarika se zyada der tak naraz reha saktha hu kya….

Daya: wo tho hai…..and smiled

Abhijeet to smiled: acha mai raktha hu… meri bhabhi ka dyan rakna….aur jaldise apni dil ki baat boldena…..and enjoy karna….daya smiled and call cut….he came inside and saw shreya still sitting in front of mirror and holding sindoor in hand…. He moved near her and placed hand on her shoulder…

Daya: shreyaaa….

Shreya came out of thoughts and saw him through mirror and tried to smile lightly….

Daya: kya hua … kya soch rahi ho….

Shreya: kuch nahi daya… and downed her head… and was starring sindoor box…..

Daya: kuch bolna hai…

Shreya looked him surprised….

Daya smiled on her reaction: tumhari har ek unnkahi baate mujhe samjh ajathi hai….bolo ab….

Shreya: kase samjh jathe hai ap meri sari baate…. Agar samjhthe hai tho meri dil ki baat kyu nahi samjhi apne… kyu dur kardiya apne mujhe… aur ab mera pass athe hai…. yeah kya mazak hai…. Kyu meri itni phirkar karthe hai…..

Daya: phele mujhe bhi yeah baat samjhmai nahi athi thi ki kyu mai tumhari help kartha hu…. Lekin shayad ab mujhe mera sawalo ke jawab milgaye hai…..

Shreya: pata nahi kya samjh mai agaya hai apko….

Daya: shreya…. But was cut….

Shreya got up and face him and showing sindoor in her hand: daya apko pata hai yeah kya hai…

Daya: yeah kasa sawal hai…

Shreya: boliye na daya….

Daya looked her confused: sindoor hai yeah…..

Shreya: daya pata hai apko….. har ek ladki ka sapna hotha hai ki wo kisiki suhagan bane… uske naam ka sindoor lagai… aur mai nahi chathi ki mai yeah sindoor ase hi bhewaja lagau…..

Daya: par shreya tumhe lagana hoga… nahi tho baahar logoko shaq hojayega…..

Shreya: yeahi tho pharak hai hum CID walo ki aur bahar amm logo ki zindagi ka…. Humhari zindagi hamesha ek jutt pe tikhi hothi hai….

Daya shocked: shreya yeah kasi baate kar rahi ho tum….

Shreya: sahi tho hai daya…. Bagaawan na kare kisi bhi ladki ki zindagi mai asa din aye jab wo apne pyaar aur pati ke naam ka sindoor nahi bulki ek natak ke liye apna maang baare….…..

Daya: shreya tum….but was cut…

Shreya tears in eyes: pata hai sir bachpan mai kahi sapne dekthi thi mai… ki mai baadi hoke apni maa ki taraha apne family ko sambhalungi… unki taraha apne pati ka dyan rakungi….. par aaj jab mai yeah bhenaam sindoor lagathi hu tho… bohut taklif hothi hai….. and tears slipped her eyes….

Daya: shreya mujhe pata hai ki tum kya soch rahi ho…. Kasa mehasus kar rahi ho….. Shreya mai uss baaat ke liye tumse maafi maangna chatha hu… but shreya cut….

Shreya: sir please mai yeah sab apko galat sabit karne ya apko guilty feel kara ne ke liye nahi bolrahi hu….. pata nahi kyu aaj mai apse yeah baat bolna chathi thi issilye kaha hai….. shayad aage jake mai apse yeah baate nahi bolsakthi… issialiye aaj bolrahi hu….. sorry sir agar apko meri baatao se taklif hui hai tho….. looked him…. Chaliye sir humhe late horaha hai… and she turned and soon applied sindoor and wore maangalsustra and moved…

Daya pov: shreya mai samjh saktha hu ki tumhe kitna dukh horaha hai….. par ab aur nahi….. tumhare maangmai jo beenaam sindoor lagaya hai tumne… bohut jald tum apne ussi maangmai mera naam ka sindoor lagao gi… yeah mera wada hai tumse… and then he to moved…..then they moved to party… suresh and neha welcomed them….

Suresh and neha: thank you for coming… please come… and they moved inside….

Shreya: party is so nice…..

Neha: thank you…. Acha come with me… mai apko apni dosto se milwathi hu…. Shreya looked daya…. Daya was tensed as that person may attack shreya…

Neha: daya ji mai apki patni ko kahi dur nahi lejarahi hu apse…. Yahi hai wo….. daya smiled and signalled her to go….

Neha: shreya chalo ab… daya ji ne permission de di hai…..

Neha and suresh saw dareya blushing and smiled…they moved… and for sometime talked with people and the same time shreya and daya was eyeing on that person and seeing if anyones hand is burned…. After sometime…

Shreya: neha ek minute mai abhi aai…

Neha: arey par tum kaha jarahi ho….

Shreya: wo daya….bhula rahe hai…

Neha: acha tikhe… shreya was about to go but neha called her again….

Neha: arey shreya ek minute….

Shreya: haan kya hua neha….

Neha: woo… and saw something near her neck… and smiled…nahi kuch nahi jaao…..shreya went….

Shreya: haan daya kya hua….

Daya: shreya… koi bhi asa nahi dikha jiska haath jala hua hai…

Shreya: haan daya… lagtha hai wo nahi ayahai yaha….

Daya: hmm mujhe bhi asahi lagtha hai…acha ab tum jao… aur haan shawdam rehana…

Shreya: haan… mujhe kuch nahi hoga … ap chinta maat kijiye… absent mind….. apke hothe hui mujhe kya hoga…

Daya looking in her eyes: wo tho hai… and caught her hand….

Shreya came in to her sence and nervous: daya chodiye… ap abhi phirse shuru maat ho na… please…

Daya: acha tho phir ready rehana… party ke baad room mai…..

Shreya eyes wide open: nahi… please ap phirse wohi baate kar rahe hai…..

Daya smiled: konsi baate hai….

Shreya: wohi kiss ki… and looked him and realised what she said…. Nahi matlab mai….

Daya: acha kiss….. tho ready rehana aaj raat…moving near her…..mera sath mera bed pe…. he winked… and went from there….shreya nervous….and then shreya went….

Here neha was laughing like mad…. Her mother in law asked her what happened…

Suresh mom: kya hua beta… tum hass kyu rahi ho…

Neha: maa… woo… shreya hai na…

Suresh mom: haan kya hua…

Neha: maa… uske neck par….

Suresh mom: haan kya hua uske gardan par….

Neha: maa…. Uske gardan par kathne ka nishan hai… and laughed….

Suresh mom also laughed and then saw shreya coming: ssshhh… chup kar… wo arahi hai… neha stopped laughing and trying to behave normal…

Shreya saw neha and felt different: neha….. kya hua… tum tik tho ho….

Neha behaving normal: haan.. haan,… mai tik hu….

Shreya: tum sach mai tik hona…

Neha burst out and laughing loudly…shreya was confused….

Shreya: kya hua… tum iss taraha haas kyu rahi ho…

Neha controlled herself: shreyaaaa…. Tumhara pati…..

Shreya tensed and looking here and there for daya: dayaaa… kya hua daya ko….

Neha: ussa kuch nahi hua… unhone kiya hai…

Shreya confused: daya ne kya kiya hai….

Neha: tumhara pati tumse bohut pyaar kartha hai….

Shreya: thooo….

Neha: arey waaa kya Sharma rahi ho tum…

Shreya in mind: mai kaha Sharma rahi hu ab.….

Neha: shreya ek baat bolo… apne pati ke samne bhi ase hi Sharma thi ho kya jab wo tumhe kiss kartha hai tho…

Shreya was shocked: kyaaa….'

Neha: haan… pata nahi tumhare pati ko kitna mehanat karna paadtha hoga tumhare pass aneke liye….

Shreya absent mind: unhe mehanat karne ki zarurat hi nahi padthi… wo tho bohut asani se mujhe apne pass kichle the hai… said like a child… neha and suresh mom laughed… shreya realised what she said….

Shreya: nahi … matlab mai wo… wo… mai….

Neha: haan haan rehane do….. rehane do… humhe pata hai ki tumhare pati bohut romantic hai… issilye koi kasar nahi chodi apne pyaar ka nishan chodne ka….

Shreya confused: kyaaa…. Neha signalled her neck… shreya tried to see but how can her neck visible her…

Shreya: kya hua neha…..

Neha smiling: tumhare pati ke kathne ka nishan….… tumhare gardan pe….

Shreya was shocked: nahi wo… daya nahi….matlab….wo… mai… mai abhi aai….and she escaped….and went near juice counter….and order juice…. Daya came near her….

Daya: kya hua shreya tum yaha kya kar rahi ho … wo bhi akele….

Shreya gaze was down: wo kuch nahi…... and trying hard to be normal…..and controlling her anger…..daya confused

Daya: kya hua…

Shreya burst out: daya …. Apki wajase mujhe sabke samne…. She was not able to say…

Daya: kya hua…kya sab ke samne… maine kya kiya….

Shreya exclaimed: kya kiya… puchiye kya nahi kiya… apke aajeeb harkatho ne sab kuch kardiya hai….

Daya: ab meri harkatho se matlab aur sab ke kya hai… tum tikse bolo… mujhe kuch samjhmai nahi araha hai…..

Shreya: yeah dekhiye… showing her neck….

Daya: yeah… ab.. wo.. sorry… shreya lekin bohut zorse katha hai na… wo kya hai na tum waha laundry ke pass bohut hill rahi thi.. tho achanak se maine zorrse…and saw shreya angry face and he shut his mouth…..

Shreya: apke inn harkotho ki wajase…. she downed her head and closed her eyes… and complained like a kid… neha ne yeah dekliya aur uske baat wo mujhe chidarahe hai sab ke samne….

Daya smiled on her childish behaviour: acha tho tumhara problem yeah hai ki sab ko yeah nishan dikh raha hai yeah problem hai tumhe…

Shreya absent mind: haannn… and looked him….kyaa…. nahi wo baat nahi hai…..

Daya: acha… tho phir kya baat hai…. shreya looked him seriously….. acha mai na next time se…ashi jaga kathunga ki koi dekh bhi nahi sakega…. Shreya was shocked and daya moved from there leaving shreya shocked….

Shreya herself: ap na mujhe tang karne ke liye koi mooka nahi chodthe….yeah aur inki aaadathe…pata nahi kab kya kare…. Mujhe unse bachke rehnana chihaye…and drank juice but she drank alcohol by mistake….

Shreya moved from there and was talking to people but her head started spinning… she moved from there and sat on chair there and caught her head… daya saw her and became tensed and came near her… suresh and neha and his parents also came….

Daya: shreya kya hua….and caught her through shoulders…

Shreya: daya ap… and smiled… and then again jerked him… daya chodiye … ap phirse shuru hogai…. Daya was shocked all others were giggling…

Daya: shreya kya hua tumhe…. Chup karo…

Shreya: mujhe kya hua…. Hahaha… mai tho tik hu….

Daya smelled a bit alchol smell from her: ohh no shreya your drunk …

Shreya smiled and behaved as drunkers behave: nahi…. Maine tho juice piya tha… hehehe…. Shayad apne piya hoga….

Daya: shreya hosh mai aao… but she was murmuring her own…

Shreya: nahi nahi… ap kase drink kar sakthe hai… apko tho sharamb pasand nahi hai…. daya smiled…as she was drunk but knows everything about him….

Daya pulled her: shreya chalo… room mai chalo…. To suresh family… mai issa leke jatha hu….

Shreya soon like a kid: nahi… room mai nahi….mai nahi aungi room mai…

Daya: shreya chup… chalo tum… shreya moved from his grip…

Shreya: nahi… mai nahi aungi….

Daya: shreya…chup chap chalo…

Shreya: nahi… and moved side…..

Suresh and suresh father: daya ap sambhaliya… hum guest ko dekthe hai….neha jara sambhal lena…... daya ji ki maadat karna…

Neha: haan…. And they went…

Daya: shreya chalo… room mai… sab dekh rahe hai….he tried to catch her…

Shreya moved: nahi… nahi ana mujhe… and hold suresh mom and kept her head on her shoulder …. And hugged her from side…..

Suresh mom: kya hua beta… kyu nahi jana apko daya ke sath… wo tho tumhare pati hai na….

Shreya: nahi… wo nahi hai… apko kuch nahi pata hai ….maa ji… wo na mujhe bohut tang karthe hai…

Suresh mom: acha…kyu tang kartha hai tumhe… wo tang nahi karega ab tumhe….

Shreya: nahi maa ji… wo na mujhe tang karthe hai… apko pata hai phele na unhone mujhe kaha ki mai unse dur rahu… phir kudh hi mera pas athe hai…. pata hai maa ji… mera pas hi nahi…. Bohuttt… pass…bohut pass athe hai… daya nodded his head as no…

Daya: shreya….chupp…mai nahi aaunga tumhare pass….ab kush chalo mera sath…..

Shreya crying: kyaaa…. Ap mera pass nahi ayenga…. Crying… dehka maa ji… yeah assaha hi karthe hai… abhi kaha ki nahi ayenga mera pass… uss din bhi asahi kaha…. Lekin Phir wo kudh mera pass aai… apko pata hai mera room mai bhi aaye the…. Aur aur… mujhe… mujhe….

Daya: shreya… chup… mai… mai aunga tumhare pass….. ab kush chalo….

Shreya: dekha maa ji… thodi der phele kaha ki nahi aunga… ab khethe hai ki aunga…. She kept her face like a child… apko pata hai yeah jab mera pass nahi athe hai tho mujhe bohut dukh hotha hai…. daya can see her pain in her eyes that how much he hurted her …..

Daya cupped her face: I'm sorry shreya….

Shreya smiled: maa ji… apko pata hai… yeah na bohut sweat hai… suresh mom and neha was confused by her act….

Shreya mom: acha…

Shreya smiled widely: haan… yeah na mujse bohut pyaar karthe hai….bohut… bohut pyaar kathe hai… showing her hands wide… daya smiled… had tears in eyes….par pata nahi uss din asa kyu kaha…. Aur abhi kaha ki aaunga … phir kaha nahi aaunga… phir kaha… but was cut by neha…

Neha: acha…shreya ab yeah sab chodo aur tum daya ke sath jao… aur rest karo….. jao room mai….

Shreya shouted: nahi…. Mai nahi jaungi….

Suresh mom: kyu beta….

Shreya: maa ji… yeah na mujhe bohut tang karthe hai…. mujhe na inke durhone se dukh hotha hai aur… inke pass anese gabrahat hothi hai…

Neha naughtly: kyu gabrahat hothi hai shreya…. Daya blushed as he understood neha point…. But shreya was not in that condition to understand…

Shreya: apko pata hai neha… yeah na…. yeah na bohut ….. nahi nahi… bohut bohut zyada romantic hojathe hai….

Neha: haan tho yeah acha hai na….

Shreya: kya acha hai…. yeah itne romantic hai ki inko asa pass ka koi khayal hi nahi hai…. kahi bhi shrur hojathe hai… aur mujhe bohut pareshan karthe hai…. yeah dekho showing her neck….

Daya pulled her: shreya chalo…..

Shreya: nahi…ap phirse kaal raat ki taraha mujhe tang karenggg…but he place his hand on her mouth….

Daya: shreya chup…. Acha mai tang nahi karunga….chalo ab….and pulled her….

Shreya: ek minute….. and moved near neha…..

Shreya: neha…. Apko pata hai yeah na mujse bohut pyaar karthe… bohut bohut zyada pyaar karthe hai… par kabhi bolthe nahi hai….. itna pyaar karthe hai ki mera kushi ke liye mujse bhi dur hosakthe hai…. par unhe nahi pata ki unke pass honese mujhe kushi hai… dur honese nahi and smiled…. Unke mera pass anese mujhe gabrahat hothi hai… par mujhe acha lagtha hai unki bahomai rehana… and smiled shyly… neha smiled….daya can see pure love in her every word….

Daya kissed her forehead: acha ab chalo bohut late hogaya hai na…

Shreya smiled: haan…. Chalo…. Dareya was about to leave but suresh mom called them….

Suresh mom: daya beta… daya looked her… beta mujhe nahi pata ki shreya kya kherahi hai… mujhe kuch samjhmai nahi ayahai… par iski baatao se yeah tho samjhmai ayahai ki tum dono ka bhich kuch differences thi….. lekin shayad ab nahi hai…. aur shreya shayad isswaqt wo sari baate soch rahi hai….par beta ek baat bolungi…. Shreya ka yeah tumhare prathi pyaar hai… junnun hai… ya pagal pan….. kya hai… nahi pata … par ek baat bolsakthi hu ki yeah tumpe jaan chidakthi hai… kabhi issa dukh maat pohachana… hamesha kush rakhna isse…. Tum hi uski duniya ho…. Uski duniya ko kabhi ujadne maat dena beta…

Daya: ji maa ji… yeah mera liye meri jaan se baadkar hai… iski kushi mai hi meri kushi hai…. nahi rehasaktha mai issa se dur….

Suresh mom smiled: acha aab jao beta…... shreya ko rest ki zarurat hai…..

Daya nodded and then they went to room….

Neha with suresh mom: kitna pyaar hai na dono ke bich mai….

Suresh mom: haan….

Neha: kya soch rahi hai maa ap…

Suresh mom: kuch nahi… bas inn dono ke pyaar ko dekhe bohut acha laga… asa laga ki shayad humhara itna ghehara ristha nahi raha tha…

Neha: haan maa… bohut pyaar karthe hai ek dusre se…. and they to went….

**Dareya room:**

Daya took her room and made her lye on bed…she sat and daya ordered lemon jucie….. and sat beside shreya….

Shreya: daya ap mujse pyaar karthe hai na…. mujhe chodke nahi jayenga na… kabhi nahi bolenga na ki mai apko chod du… apse dur rahu… agar apne asa kaha tho mai maarjaongi daya… tears flowed down her eyes…..daya had tears… and felt bad to hurt her soooo much… he got a call…. Daya recived the call… it was ACP sir….

Daya: haan sir…

ACP: daya kya hua… kuch pata chala….

Daya: nahi sir abhi tak nahi…

ACP: kyaa…... daya shreya ki jaan katremai hai….wo tik tho hai… kaha hai wo….

Daya looked shreya: sir wo shreya soo rahi hai… uske shir mai dard hai….

ACP: acha tikhe….. dyan rakhna…

Daya: ji sir… call cut…

**Dareya room:**

Daya: shreya tum tik ho….

Shreya: haan mai tik hu… and was smiling in her like mad….daya smiled seeing her innocent face…. Door bell rang… service boy came to give lemon jucie… daya took and came inside….

Daya: shreya yeah pilo…. tumhe aram milega…

Shreya smiling: mujhe aram tho apke saat hone se miltha hai…

Daya smiled: mai tumhare saat hu shreya… ab yeah pilo… meri pyaari shreya ho na tum…

Shreya moved her head in yes like 5 years child: haan… mai apki shreya hu….

Daya: haan… lo pilo…and made her drink ….. acha ab soo jao….

Shreya: soo jao… ap nahi soyenga mera saat…

Daya: mai bhi tumhare saat hi sotha hu….chalo laat jao…and made her lye and patting her head …. she was feeling better after drinking lemon juice…but her head was still spinning…. She looked into his eyes….. she lifted her body up and kissed his lips… daya was shocked…. Her hands were ruffling in his hair…. She kissed him with all her love care concern….. daya smiled… he to kissed her…. After sometime they broke…

Shreya: ap mujhe chodkar maat jao… ap jo chathe hai… jasa chathe hai mai karungi… par mujhe apse dur maat karna…. Mai apke pass aoungi… I will make you feel complete… I will do all those what you want from me but please don't leave me… don't leaveee…and she feel sleep….

Daya was feeling guilty to make her suffer so much….. he looked her face… kissed her forehead…eyes…. Rubbed her tears….

Daya: maine tumhe bohut hurt kiya hai shreya…. Ab kabhi bhi mai tumhe apne apse dur nahi karunga… tumhe kabhi dukh nahi pahuchaunga… maine tumhe tumhare pyaar se dur rakha…... aaj ke baad kabhi asa nahi hoga… kabhi nahi… tumhe sirf aur sirf kushi dunga… sirf kushi…. Mai abhi aur der nahi karunga…. Mai kaal hi tumhe apni dil ki baat boldunga …. Jab tum apne pyaar ka izzar karsakthi ho tho mai kyu nahi…. Balehi tumne naashe mai kaha ho… par kya tum kaal mera khene par mera pyaar accept karoogi…..thinking this he laid side of her…. Shreya turned and placed her head on his chest and rounded hand around him…. He smiled and kissed her head… and hugged her tight and he to slept…

**A/N: **so how is the chapter….

Dream princess hope you like the story….. and enjoyed it… next chapter will be full of romance and will also be the last chapter…..

Many Many Happy Returns of The Day…. May God Bless you and have success in your life….. have a happy and prosperous day…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey all… how are you….. here is next chapter… with full romance…. Enjoy…**

**Happy New Year…. I know I'm late….. sorry for that….. and hope you all will like it… **

**Next day:**

Shreya got up and her head was spinning….. she looked herself in daya's arm…and then remembered about night….with a jerk she sat…with this daya got up and saw tears flowing from shreya eyes….. daya became nervous and moved near her…..

Daya: shreya kya hua tum roo kyu rahi ho….

Shryea doesn't reply…..

Daya tensed: shreya kuch bolo….

Shreya head down: mai.. maine… raat ko….. and cried…..

Daya understood she is feeling guilty: shreya its ok… ab yeah sab chodo aur fresh hojao…..shreya nodded and went to fresh up…. And came and then daya went …. After sometime both went to restaurant and had their breakfast… all the while shreya was silent….. daya tried to break the silence…

Daya: shryea wo…

Shreya without looking him: kya baat hai sir….

Daya: shreya raat ko…

Shreya cut him: sir please….. maine jo bhi kaha wo nashe mai kaha…. Please ab ap wo sari baate leke maat betiye….

Daya: par shreya…..

Shreya: sir please…. Humhe uss admi ko pakadna hai….. aur humhare pass waqt nahi hai….. chaliye…. And then she moved… daya thought to talk to her later… he to went….

For some time they checked hotel and outside…. In garden for clue….. and all time both were close to each other and daya's hands were always wrapped around her to show the people as they are happy couple…and then it became night but no sigh of that person…..

**Night:**

It became night and they went to have dinner in restaurant… daya ordered food and was waiting for food…

Daya: shreya wo…

Shreya serious tone: daya sir agar apko kaal raat ke baaremai baat karna hai tho I'm sorry for what had happened night…. Meri wajase apko jo bhi takalif hui hai… inconvenience hui hai….. unn sab ke liye I'm very sorry…. ab kush….. aur kya baat karna chathe hai aur kya sunna hai apko… she spoke in rudely and turned her head to other side…..

Daya: shreya mera wo matlab nahi tha….. tum samjh nahi rahi ho shreya….. mai bas tumse yeah bolna chatha tha ki….. but was cut…..

Shreya: ki kyaaaaa sir… yeahi ki meri baato ki wajase ap hurt hui hai….. aaj bhi mera pyaar apko irritate kar raha hai…. ya phir apko mera pass akar mujhe pareshan karna acha lagtha hai… kya bolna chathe hai aur kya samjh nahi rahi hu mai…..

Daya: shreya mai tumhe pareshan nahi karna chatha hu….. par agar mera tumhare pass anese tumhe taklif horahi hai tho I'm sorry… aur mai….. but was cut…..

Shreya: tujhe apke pass anese taklif nahi hothi hai sir…. Infact jab ap mera pass athe ho tho mujhe apke dur hone ka hehas hotha hai…. yeah yaad ane lagtha hai ki ap mera nahi ho….. aur ap mujhe apni zindagi mai nahi chathe….. apki kahi hui eke k shayad mujhe yaad athe hai ki mai apki zindagi se chali jao…..

Daya can see in her eyes and words how much she is hurt…

Daya: shreya mai… but waiter came… they had their dinner and went to room….

Daya pov: shreya mujhe pata hai ki maine tumhe bohut hurt kiya hai….. par aaj maine tumhe jitne dukh diya hai ussa se kahi zyada kushi dunga….. aur wo bhi aaj raat ko…..

Shreya pov: meri kushi apke saat hai… par ap mujhe apni zindagi mai nahi chathe…. Kash…. Kash ap mera pyaar ko samjthe….. aur apne pyaar ko dukh taklif ko mujhe bathe… apni zindagi mujse bitathe… par yeah kabhi nahi hosaktha….. tears flowed down her eyes….. they reached room….

Shreya went to take her cloths to change daya called her…

Daya: shreyaaa….

Shreya tired: ab kya hai daya…..

Daya smiled: wo… tum yeah phehan sakthi ho abhi…..

Shreya looked him and in his hands…. He was holding a beautiful green colour sarree with gold colour work on it….

Shreya: yeah….

Daya: shreya please…shreya nodded and changed in that sarree and came out…. Daya was lost in her….. she was looking gorgeous…. He moved near her…..

Shreya stepped back: ssiirrr…. Yeah….

Daya: mujhe tumhe kuch baatana hai…..

Shreya: kyaaaa….sir

Daya sat on his knees and hold shreya hand…. Shreya was confused…..

Daya: shreya mujhe pata nahi ki tumhara kya jawab hoga…. Par mujhe pata hai ki tum mujse pyaar kathi ho….jissa mai itne dino se anndekha kar rahatha….Par jab tum mujse dur rehane lagi tho mujhe tumhara importance samjhmai aya tha… mai phele bhi apna pyaar kho chukka hu…. Mujmai himat nahi thi dubhara pyaar khone ka….. issilye tumhe apne apse dur rakaha hai…. par ab mai tumse aur dur nahi rehasaktha…. I love you shreya… I love you so much…..tears flowed down his eyes…shreya too had tears… she was not saying anything… and starring him….. he doesn't received any answer….

Daya: shreya agar tumhara jawab na hai tho koi baat nahi….. chalo bohut late hogaya hai chalke soo jao….he moved but stopped as she caught his hand…. He turned…

Shreya: jab apne mujhe apne apse dur jane ke liye kaha tho mai chaligai thi kyu ki mai apse pyaar karthi hu aur apki kushi mai hi meri kushi hai…. aur jab ap kudh mujhe apki zindagi mai bhula rahe hai tho mai kase dur jasakthi hu apse…. Tears were flowing down her eyes….. this were happy tears…

Daya: mmaa …mat…..matlab?

Shreya head down: I love you too daya sir….mai apse aur dur nahi rehasakthi…. Mujmai aur himmat nahi hai apse dur rehane ka…. and tears slipped her eyes….daya smiled and hugged her….. she too hugged him…

Daya: thank you shreya….. Thank you so much meri zindagi mai aneke liye…

Shreya: I love you sir….. I love you soo much….. please mujhe chodke maat jaye….. please…. And hugged him more tight… ap jo chathe hai jasa chathe hai mai karne ke liye tayaar hu….. par please mujhe apne apse dur maat kijiye….. shreya shivered and crying….. daya felt bad to hurt her….. he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead…..

Shreya moved and looked in his eyes: ap… ap sach mai mujse pyaar karthe hai na….

Daya smiled on her question as he expected it: haan shreya …. Mai tumse bohut pyaar kartha hu…..

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead… she closed her eyes and felt him near her and there was a continuous smile on her face … he kissed her both eyes…. And then cheeks….. and then kissed her corner of her lips….. she trembled …daya smiled….. and then kissed her lips…. he deepened his kiss… first she had not responded… after 5 minutes….she to responded….. daya smiled under kiss….. he pulled her more close and pulled her dori…. Shreya was shocked and tried to move back but he hold her tight…. They were still kissing and daya with in blink removed her sarree….. shreya was shocked and stopped kissing him….. he smiled and kissed her harder and bite her lower lip…

Shreya under kiss: hmm….. aaahhh…. They broke after 20 minutes… her lips were turned red….. shreya head was down and daya was starring her from top to bottom… and her lips were trembling….

Daya moved near her: bohut kubsurat lag rahi ho….shreya felt shy and downed her gaze….. daya smiled seeing her like that….. he moved close to her and unhooked her blouse hook….. shreya was shocked and moved back….. daya moved forwards….. shreya moved back and hit wall…..

Shreya nervous: daaa….daya sirr…. Nahi…..

Daya giving his seductive looks: itna kyu Sharma rahi ho …. Wo bhi mujse….. aaj nahi tho kaal mai hi tho tumhe dekhne wala hu… he pulled her….. dekhna kya….. maine tho tumhe dekhi liya hai… moved his hands up and down on her bare back….. shreya shivered on his touch…

Shreya nervous: daa….daya sir nahi… please…daya nodded head as no….. dragged his hands on her shoulder and dragged them slowly down removing her blouse….. and kissing her neck and biting every bit of her neck….. shreya was feeling shy and nervous… she was shivering like a leaf…. He dragged his both hands down and removed her blouse…. She soon turned herself towards wall ….facing her back towards him… he smiled

Daya: agar itna sharmaogi tho puri raat biitjayegi humhare ek hone mai….. shreya was nervous….. he removed her hair from her shoulder and kissed her shoulder and bite leaving his teeth impression on her body….. she flinched on his touch….. he moved his hand on her bare back and making her shiver from core….. he can feel her nervousness…. Daya was enjoying her nervousness and was smiling…..

Shreya tried to move but he caught her and hugged her from back and rested his chin on her shoulder and rounded his hands around her waist….. she shivered on his touch…. He jerked her and pulled her close to him….. her hands were crossed around her body she was feeling shy to face him… he smiled…..

Daya: itna bhi maat shrmao jaan….. and kissed her neck and bite…. His teeth mark made impression on her neck….. he turned her and looked into her eyes….. she downed her gaze… He smiled and bended forwards to kiss her… she stepped back…. And he moved front…. She took some steps back and hit with bed and fell on that…. He bended down but she was fast enough and turned her bare back towards him … he smiled and removed his shirt buttons….. shreya saw him removing his shirt she became more nervous…. He removed his shirt and laid side of her…. And kissed her bare back….. shreya shivered on his touch….

Daya turned her and lyed on her….. touching his hard chest to her…..she can feel her heartbeat running like horse ….he pressed himself not letting her move…and he caught her both hands side of her head…..she was feeling shy…. And closed her eyes tight….. he moved up and kissed her forehead… she opened her eyes but downed her head….. he lifted her head…

Daya looking itno her eyes: I love you shreya…..

Shreya: I …. I love you too sir…..

Daya smiled as she was still calling him sir… he bended and kissed her lips passionately with all his love care concern towards her…..she to responded… he moved down and kissed her jaw line and licked it and also caught her hands tight as not letting her to move… she moaned… he moved down and kissed her neck….. and licked it…. And bit her living teeth marks on her neck… again moved down making her nervous and licked her upper body and then looked her birth mark just 2 inches above her nipple….. he smiled and then moved his thumb finger on her birth mark….she shivered by his touch…..

Daya: your birth mark made me mad when I first saw it… she blushed….. he starred her birth mark for few seconds…. She was feeling shy and was dying with his killing looks… he bended and kissed on her birth mark…. she moved her body up… daya smiled….. and dragged his kiss down…..

And then caught her bosom in mouth and licked it as if a baby do… shreya shivered and he was making her more shiver…. She caught his arms tight and closed her eyes….

He moved down and kissed her stomach…. And then moved slowly down making her nervous and licked her belly….. shreya caught pillow tight in nervousness…..

Daya smiled on her …..got up from bed and looked her top to bottom… shreya slow opened her eyes when she felt herself light…. And then saw daya standing side of bed… he looked into her eyes and she was also lost in his eyes… he unzipped his pant…..

Shreya turned her head other side …. He smiled… and looked seductively…..shreya became more nervous…. She closed her eyes more tight….. daya smiled seeing her so…..he removed his pant uncovering his manhood…. he laid on her and kissed her forehead… she opened her eyes…. He smiled….. shreya smiled lightly but was nervous….

He moved down kissing her….. shreya was shivering… he moved down and removed her petticoat…moved his hands on her soft skin…..and then kissed her soft legs…. Moved up…and moved his hands up to her lower making her nervous and looking deep into her eyes….. he smiled seductively….. she shivered…..….. he lifted her legs up and separated them…he rolled his fingers between her legs….. he smiled ….. and he placed himself in between her..

Daya: ready to be mine…and looked into her eyes…. She downed her gaze…. Daya smiled and kissed her lips hard ….. entered her…. She moaned under kiss….. and tried to break but daya caught her lips tight and kissed her hard….. she flinched and hold his arms tight… he pushed himself hard… pumping into her….. she felt pain tears rolling down her eyes…. Her nails made impression on his both shoulders….. he smiled…. And pumped again and again and made love with her….. he stopped kissing….. kissed on her tears and swallowed them…..

Daya: I would like to see us complete….. and feel myself complete with you….

Shreya opened her eyes and looked him: are you serious…

Daya: yes I'm….. he pumped himself into her… she flinched… he moved more harder and harder into her…. He can feel her tighs getting tighter…

Shreya moaned and closed eyes whisper: ap mujhe chod kar kahi nahi jayenga na…

Daya smiled looked her but not stopped entering her: mai tumse dur nahi rehasaktha shreya…. I love you…..and kissed her lips…. Pumping into her harder…..

Shreya stopped kissing and feeling pain: its getting hard to me….. I can't…..

Daya smiled: you should….. and kissing her bosoms…. Licking them…

Shreya shivered her nail made mark on his arms and shoulder… he smiled…..

Daya kissing her bossoms: your hot and sexy….. his hot air is touching her body….. he pushed himself into her…

Shreya: aaahhh….. and closed her eyes in pain…

Daya: you're a CID officer… and your feeling pain…

Shreya: I'm a CID officer…. And also a girl….. if I wouldn't be a CID officer… I have lost my energy before .….. your really hard and strong…..

Daya seductively: am I strong and hard…. And he bitting her bosom and made impression of his teeth on her breast…..

Shreya cupped his face….. tears were flowing corner of her eyes: you made me complete…

Daya: you to….

Shreya: you're so hard that I'm feeling pain..…

Daya smiled and pumped into her harder and harder without a stop…

Daya: I liked entering into you…

Shreya: your getting bigger inside me…

Daya: I know…. And pumped into her…..

Shreya: aaahhh…..

Daya: I like to be inside you…. And feel you…..

Shreya: aaahhhh….. and cluched her tighs hard….

Daya smiled: I liked the way your inner muscles are getting tighter around me…. he kissed her lips… she to responded….. he continued in and out in her….. he dragged his kissed down and bit her bosom…

Shreya: aahhh… kya kar rahe hai ap…

Daya: you know…

Shreya: aahhh… stop bitting me…

Daya; noooo… and bite hard and pushed himself into her hard…

Shreya: aaahhhh… moved her body up due to his hard push…

Daya: no women can make me feel complete except you… pushed him harder….

Shreya: and no one else can bear you…. Aaaaahhhhhh… he pushed into her …. Except me… bitting her bosoms….. closed her eyes tight…..

Daya: I know that…. And pushed him again and again…..….

Daya: I love you shreya… her eyes were closed …. She smiled shyly….. daya smiled seeing her like that…. Daya lowered and kissed her lips ….. He smiled under kiss when she to responded….. he moved hard and hard into her…. And kissing her… suddenly shreya pulled herself back….. she flinched ….

Daya: kya hua …..your muscles tightened around me… and your tighs had lost power….

Shreya: yes….. closed eyes…

Daya: but I'm not… and he pumped him into her hard… moved in and out in her…..affecting her womb….

Shreya felt pain: aaahhhhh….. dayaaa…. She can utter only his name…and caught his arms tight…..

Daya smiled and kissed her forehead: tumne iss pal apna huk jathaya hai mujpar….. and rubbed his lips gentle on her… she smiled closed eyes…. Not ready to meet his eyes.….. He covered with blanket….. and looked towards shreya….. her eyes were still closed and tears flowing down her eyes…..

Daya: kya hua shreya….

Shreya closed eyes… just nodded her head as no….

Daya: tum…. Tum tik ho….

Shreya tried to talk and she was feeling shy: haa… haan… mai… mai tik hu…

Daya turned towards her and kept his one hand below his head and looked her with closed eyes…..he can see tears flowed down her eyes…..

Daya low tone whispered in her ear: shreya ankhe kholo….

Shreya was not ready…. She was not able to face him…. He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek…and called her softly….

Daya: shreya look at me…

Shreya slowly opened her eyes…and looked him…tears flowed down her eyes….

Daya rubbed her tears: ab yakin hua ki mai tumse pyaar kartha hu…..

Shreya was speechless… she just nodded her head…..daya smiled….he moved his hand down….. and moved blanket down and cursed her birth mark…

Daya: your birth mark make you more pretty…

Shreya: maine apse kaha tha ki ap mujse dur rahiye….. nahi tho mai apne apko roknahi paungi apko sopne se…. she downed her head…..

Daya: tumhe apne apko rokne ki zarurat bhi nahi hai….. I'm yours … and your just mine….he bended and kissed her birth mark… and bit

Shreya: aaahhhhh…..

Daya: you know what when you moan…. I like to become more violent towards you ….. and laid on her and pushed him into her…

Shreya: daya if I get pregnant…..

Daya smiled: you don't get pregnant….. only for once…..

Shreya: your sperms are really hard…..your entering into me is enough to become pregnant…..

Daya: so what…. Its good if you become pregnant….. we will have a pretty daughter same like you…..

Shreya: shaadi se phele…

Daya: shaadi se phele ya shaadi ke baad….. your mine and will be mine…..

Shreya: do you trust me…..

Daya was shocked by the question he stopped entering her and turned… know he is bottom and she is up of him: yeah kasa sawal hai…..

Shreya: nahi…. Wo mai….

Daya: kya soch rahi ho shreya tum…..

Shreya: daya koi bhi ladki shaadi se phele apne apko nahi sopthi…. Par mai apse dur nahi rehsaki…. I surrender myself….. kahi apko yeah tho nahi lagtha na ki mai ek achi….daya placed hand on her mouth…

Daya: chup… aur dubhara asa kaha tho mujse bhura koi nahi hoga… tum samjh thi kya ho apne apko… your are mine…. tum apne apko mujhe shaadi se phele saopo ya shaadi ke baad…. I trust you…and will trust you ever…. Because I love you….

Shreya smiled through tears…. Daya hugged her…..after sometime…..

Daya: not interested to pull out from you…..

Shreya smiled shyly…..

Daya: baadi hassi arahi hai…and again laid her on bed….

Shreya: daya please…..

Daya smiled and understood she is feeling shy….. he kissed her forehead…and pulled himself out from her unwillingly…. Shreya smiled and her eyes were closed….. he slept side of her and rounded his hands around her waist…. And covered themselves with blanket…..

Daya: abhi tho chodiya….. lekin next time itni asani se nahi chodne wala….and moved his hands on her neck ….

Shreya was shivering by his touch….daya was about to kiss her …. But was interrupted by call …

Shreya: daya phone… wo… jara phone dijiye na…. (her phone was on side table at daya side…)

Daya smiled: tum kudh lalo….

Shreya: mai kase lu….. dijiye na…..

Daya: agar phone chahiye hai tho tum kudh lo…. And smiled….

Shreya: daya….. and moved up holding blanket covering her body…. And bend towards phone… her body touched his… and he smiled when he felt her shiver….. she took her phone and sat on bed holding blanket covering up to her chest…daya laid on bed and can see her bare back facing him…

Shreya: sachin bhai ka phone hai…..

Daya: acha shale shab ka phone hai….. lekin iss waqt…..

Shreya: haan….. pata nahi kya baat hai…. and she lifted the call…. Daya moved his hand on her bare back….. shreya shivered on his touch…

Shreya: haan bhai….

Sachin: choti kasi hai tu….

Shreya: mai tik hu bhai…par apne iss waqt call kyu kiya…. Sab tik hai na waha pe…..

Sachin: arey haan sab tikhe yaha pe….. wo mai aur kavin bureau mai hai…. aur tera pass ek file tha … humhe wo file chahiye thi….

Shreya: konsi file bhai… daya sat and kissing her neck…..and moved his hand down and caught her bosoms and making her nervous….

Kavin: wo case no.34HW7….(call is on speaker)

Shreya: acha woo….. wwooo tho….. aaahhhh… daya bitting her bosom…..

Sachin and kavin: kya hua…. Shreya tu tik tho hai…..

Shreya stammering: haan… haan… mai tik hu …daya smiled and kissing her… biting her…

Sachin: tho phir chilaya kyu….

Shreya: woo… wo.. haan bhai wo machar ne katha tha….. daya looked her and in low tone: acha macharne katha …abhi baatatha hu…. And pushed her on bed and laid on her and licking her kissing her biting her neck…. Shreya was unable to speak… she was shivering…..

Sachin: shreya… hello…

Shreya trying hard to talk: haa…. Haan bhai…

Sachin: file kaha hai…

Shreya stammering: haan… wo.. wo … mera mera desk ke drawer mai hai bhai….

Kavin: acha aur… waha case kase chal raha hai…..

Shreya: haan bas investigate kar rahe hai…and told what she heard….. daya caught her lower lip… and bit her… she tried hard to keep quite….

Kaviin: kyaaa…. shreya its very dangerous… tum waha akeli….

Shreya was unable to talk…. As daya is licking her lower lip then her neck…

Shreya: kaa… kavin mujhe neend arahi hai mai tumse baadmai baat karthi hu….aur…aur mai tik hu….. and she cut the call but before…

Kavin: arey shreya sunno… but they listened shreya shouting…

Shreya: daya kya kar rahe hai….. chodiye mujhe….. and then call cut…

Kavin: yeah shreya kya bol rahi thi…..

Sachin: aur yeah daya sir ko naam se bhula rahi thi….

Kavin: haan…. Aur shreya ne daya sir se kaha ki ussa chod de…

Sachin: haan… par daya sir shreya ko kyu pakadenga…

Kavin smiled evilly: kahi daya sir…

Sachin: kavin chup….. sharam ani chahiye….. asa kuch nahi hoga…..

Kavin: tho phir kasa hai…..

Sachin: kavin chup…chalo kam hai….

Kavin: sachin mujhe lagtha hai humhe waha jana hoga….

Sachin: par kavin mai nahi asaktha… ek kam karo ACP sir se baat karo…and then they talked with ACP….and then kavin and divya went to hotel were dareya stayed….and they moved….

Here shreya with daya…..

Shreya: daya kya kar rahe hai….. mai phone mai baat kar rahi thi…. agar bhai ya kavin ko shaq hojatha thoo….

Daya kissing her: haan tho hone do… aur kya kaha … machar… mai tumhe machar diktha hu…..and kissing her and bite her…

Shreya: aahhh… daya mai tho bas bhai aur kavvvv… but was unable to speak he blocked her lips…. After 5 minutes they broke….

Daya: I love you shreya….

Shreya: I love you too daya….. and hugged him….. he to hugged her and both feel a sleep in each other arms feeling each other complete …..

**Next day:**

Morning daya was first to get up and saw shreya sleeping peace fully on his chest….. he smiled and then saw her shivering…as her body was half covered with blanket and half opened… he slowly placed her on bed… and covered her body with blanket…and kissed on her forehead… and went to bath….. after sometime came out and was on towel and saw her sitting on bed…and holding blanket up to her chest…. He smiled seeing her smiling….. she was smiling and remembering about last night…. He moved near her with this she looked him….. and downed her gaze… seeing him smiling…

Daya sat side of her and rounded his hands around her shoulder: kaal raat ke bharemai soch rahi ho…..

Shreya blushed: nahi… wo… and moving blanket up to cover her naked body….

Daya smiled: your hot and sexy…..

Shreya blushed hard…. Daya moved his hands on upper part of her body….. she shivered…..

Daya: phirse shuru kare…..

Shreya eyes wide open: ji nahi… humhe niche jake uss admi ko pakadna hai….. so apke iss romance ko pause kijiye….. wase bhi apka pura roamance tho kaal raat ko hi dikha diya hai…. ab aur kya bacha hai…..

Daya: chaho tho abhi baata tha hu kya bacha hai….. aur wase bhi tum jasi hot ladki ke sath romance ko rokna kon chahega…

Shreya: agar apka bas chalena…puri zindagi romance karthe hi guzzar denga ap…..

Daya: ab agar tum cooperate karogi tho puri zindagi kya… baki sari zindagi mai tumhare sath romance hi karu…..

Shreya: bas bas bohut hogaya…. Chodiye…..

Daya: nahi….and again pushed her on bed… and kissed her forehead cheeks lips…. Moving down….. removed blanket and uncovering … kissed her birth mark… and bite her on neck….. making his impression…..and again there private moment started…..

After sometime…..

Shreya: aaahhhh….daya please chodiye….. mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai…. please…

Daya smiled and sat on bed and starring her from top to bottom….

Daya: hmmm ek shart par mai apne romance ko pause karunga…..

Shreya: kyaaaa…..

Daya: yeahi hi ki mai jab chahu tab tum mera karib aogi … mujhe kiss karogi….. aur

Shreya: aur kyaaa….

Daya: aur mera pass…. Mera karib aaogi…..

Shreya blushed: agar mai na rahu tho bhi ap mujhe apke karib lahilenga…

Daya: wo tho hai… again looking her from top to bottom… you're so sexy… shreya blushing and she changed the topic….

Shreya blushed: wo daya sir…. Apne ACP sir ko baataya ki aaj hum yeah case kase bhi solve kardenga….

Daya just looked her serious sat on bed…. side of her….as if he will eat her know…

Shreya: aur apko kya lagtha hai…. humhe kavin aur divya ko yaha bhulana chahiye…..she doesn't get any response…. She looked him….

Shreya: daya sir ap kuch bol kyu nahi rahe hai…..

Daya: tum mujse baat kar rahi ho…

Shreya looked him confused: ab apke aur mera alawa room mai aur kon hai….

Daya: mujhe laga ki tum daya sssiiiirr…(stress on word sir) se baat kar rahi ho…

Shreya understood she smiled: acha sorry… ab sir nahi bolungi…..

Daya: sirf abhi nahi….. tum mujhe bureau mai bhi sir nahi bologi….

Shreya shocked: kyaaa….. nahi agar ACP sir ne sunnliya tho meri kher nahi…

Daya: kuch nahi hoga…. Wo tumhare hone wale saasur hai…..

Shreya: hone wale hai….. abhi tho nahi naa…..

Daya: dekho… agar meri baat nahi maanogi tho mai tumse baat nahi karunga… uske baad tumhari marzi….

Shreya: nahi…acha tikhe nahi kahungi sir apko….ab kush….

Daya: nahi… sirf abhi ki baat nahi… puri zindagi tum mujhe sir nahi bologi…..agar bologi tho punishment hoga….. aur yaha tak ki tum DCP ya kisi bhi higher authorities ke samne bhi mujhe sir nahi bologi…..

Shreya: daya yeah kasa zidd hai….

Daya: zidd hai tho hai….. agar nahi maanogi tho mai tumse baat nahi karunga…

Shreya: acha tikhe… nahi bolungi sir… ab kush….

Daya: nahi phele promise karo…..

Shreya: par daya… kabhi galthi se nikal gaya tho… nahi mai promise nahi karungi….

Daya: promise issiliye karne ke liye bolrahahu taki galthi se bhi naa nikle… galthi se nikalne se phele tumhe mujhe kiya hua promise yaadajai….

Shreya: par daya…

Daya: par var kuch nahi sunna mujhe… phele waada karo…..

Shreya: acha baba tikhe…. Promise….. ab kush….

Daya: bohut….and kissed her lips…. And broke after sometime…..

Shreya: daya chodiye… and pushed him side and was about to move but daya caught her….

Daya: kaha jarahi ho….. pulled her close to him….

Shreya: daya chodiye …. Mujhe fresh hona hai…

Daya: nahi….. he laid her on bed and kissed her lips and dragged down and kissed her neck: I love you shreya…..

Shreya blushed and pushed him and ran to bathroom before he caught her by saying: breakfast order kijiye…..bhuk lagi hai… daya smiled and then ordered food and dressed… after some time shreya came and both had breakfast and moved out….. they went to lawn and saw Suresh family… and moved near them…..

Daya: hello suresh ji….. hello neha ji…

Suresh and Neha: hello daya ji…. Kasa ho….

Daya: tik hu….. and smiled….

Neha: aur shreya tum…..

Shreya: mai tik hu…

Neha teasing her: tik kase nahi hogi….. tumhare daya tumhare saat hi tho hai….. and smiled….. shreya blushed…..

Shreya: wo… wo mai Akhas ke saat khelna chathi hu thodi der…

Neha: haan haan kyu nahi….. shreya and Akhash went….. they played for sometime… shreya got a call she moved side to attend…

Shreya: hello…..

Shilpa(Shreya friend): hello shreya…..

Shreya: haan shilpa…

Shilpa: shreya tu ne jasa kaha wohi maine apne dosto se kaha…. Aur wo dono ne apne ghar walo ko samjhaya aur divorcé ke liya apply kiya hai…..

Shreya: yeah tho bohut achi baat hai….. kab tak ajayega divorce papers….. someone was listening…

Shilpa: shayad kaal tak…

Shreya: kaal… yeah tho aur bhi achi kabar hai…. aur shayad hum bhi kaal tak ajayenga…. Ake milthi hu…..

Shilpa: ok shreya… byeeee…

Shreya: byeeee… call cut and shreya went near daya…..

Person himself: kaal tak tho tumhari lash bhi nahi milegi kisi ko….. tho phir kaha jaogi tum… apne pati ko dokha de rahi ho tum… yeah tumne acha nahi kiya…. Uska dil dukhaya tumne… yeah galat baat hai…. mai tumhe nahi chodunga….. kaal ki suraj nahi dekh sakhogi tum… and he went from there…

**Lunch time:**

All were in garden….. and was talking….. shreya again got a call….. she moved and attend the call…..

Shreya: hello…..

Kavin: shreya hum yaha hotel pohanch gaye hai…..

Shreya shocked as she doesn't know: kyaaaa… par tum yaha kya kar rahe ho… kisne kaha tumhe yaha aneko…..

Kavin: humne ACP sir se baat ki hai…. sir ne kaha ki hum yaha pohanch jaye….

Shreya: par kavin dayaa… but was cut…

Kavin: uski chinta maat kar… ACP sir daya sir ko phone karke boldenga… acha tum kaha ho…. mujhe tujse milna hai….. tu tik tho hai… wo jo koi bhi hai wo tumhe maarna chatha hai….. mujhe tumhari chinta horahi hai…

Shreya: mai tik hu kavin…. Chinta maat karo….. daya hai na mera saat…

Kavin was shocked by listening daya from shreya mouth again…..

Kavin: kyaaaa….

Shreya: kyaaaa….. acha tu yeah sab chod….. mai tik hu chinta maat kar…..

Kavin: nahi phele tum mujse milne abhi aao…..

Shreya: par… but was cut…..

Kavin: shreya abhi matlab abhi…..

Shreya: acha tikhe athi hu….. same person was listening shreya talking in phone…call cut…. She went near all and signalled daya….. daya had already received ACP sir message that kavin and divya had arrived to hotel…

Shreya signalled through eyes that kavin wants to meet her…. Daya nodded….. no one saw….

Shreya: wo daya… mai abhi athi hu….. maa ko phone karna hai…..

Daya: haan tikhe….. aur maa se khena ki chinta ki koi baat nahi hai….. hum tikhai….. aur tum bhi tik ho….. kuch nahi hoga….. sab tik hai yaha par…

Shreya smiled as his words are to tell kavin that until daya is there nothing will happen to shreya….. shreya went near kavin…. Person listened this and he also followed shreya…. Shreya went near kavin at other corner of the hotel…. Kavin was waiting for shreya… he saw shreya and hugged her tight…(kavin and shreya are best friends)

Kavin: kasi hai tu…

Shreya hugged him back: tik hu… tu kasa hai…

Kavin: mai tik hu…. Bohut miss kiya maine tujhe…..

Shreya smiled: maine bhi… acha sunn…. Both separated….. dekh abhi kuch bhi karna tik nahi hoga… humhe bohut sawdan rehana hoga….. unhe shaq hosaktha hai hum par agar humne koi bhi choti si galthi ki tho…

Kavin: tu chinta maat kar …. Kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalega… sab tik hojayega…..

Shreya: acha abhi mai chalthi hu… and shreya moved from there….. person saw all this and misunderstood…. Shreya and daya had went to room…..

**Dareya room:**

Daya pulled her into hug…

Shreya: daya kya kar rahe hai ap… chodiye…

Daya: nahi chodunga…. And blocked her lips….. shreya tried to broke but he caught her tight… they broke after sometime and was about to kiss her neck but heard a sound of footsteps… dareya became alert and moved towards balcony and saw two persons….. they were about to hurt them but when they saw them they became normal…..

Person: sir sir sir sambhal ke… hum hai…..

Daya: kavin tum….. yeah kya tum dono isstaraha pipe chadkar kyu aye ho…

Divya: sir humhe laga ki wo insane jo shreya mam ko hurt karna chatha hai wo kahi humhe apse milthe dekhna le…. Issiliye hum pipe se chadkar aye hai…..

Shreya: acha tikhe… chalo andar chalkar baat karthe hai….. they went inside…

Kaviin: sir aage ka kya plan hai…..

Daya: abhi tak tho kuch socha nahi hai…..

Divya: sir tho phir hum kase pakadenga ussa….

Shreya: divya chinta maat karo….. wo abhi bhi issi galatfami mai hoga ki mai daya se pyaar nahi karthi aur mai ussa dokha derahi hu… divya and kavin was shocked to listen again shreya calling him daya….. aur wo kuch na kuch galti jarur karega…

Kavin: tu …. Tu ne….. tu ne kya kaha…..

Shreya looked him confused: kyaaaa….. kya kaha maine…. Mai yeah bolrahi hu ki ussa yeah lagtha hai ki….. but was cut….

Kavin: nahi…. Tu ne jo kaha wo bol…..

Shreya confused: kavin chup….. mai koi mazak nahi kar rahi hu… jab dekho tab mazak kartha rehatha hai….. hum yaha serious discussion mai hai…. shreya shouted loudly… daya understood what kavin was talking…. But shreya was not concentrating…

Kavin shut his mouth seeing shreya serious: acha tikhe… next kya kare…..

Shreya: soch the hai…..

Divya: mujhe bhuk lagi hai…..

Kavin: thodi der phele hi tho khaya tha…

Divya: maine kaha khaya….. maine jo book laya tha….. wo tho sab apne kaali kardi…. Last mai sirf ek rooti thi…. said like a child…. All smiled seeing her like that…..

Kavin caught his ears: sorry….

Shreya slapped his head lightly: tu bhi na kavin… acha divya ruko mai kuch order karthi hu… and then shreya ordered some food… they sat all together… divya was about to say something but changed topic…

Divya: shreya mam….. yeah apke haath mai chudiya bohut sundar hai….. kaha se liya hai….

Shreya smiled as these was gifted by daya…. She looked him….. daya smiled….

Shreya: wo…. She cursed the bangels and was a constant smile on her face….. daya saw this and was happy to see her smiling… which was missing from months….. kavin saw her smiling and felt different in her smile…. As she was not happy from some days….. but know smile was not living her lips….

Kavin: kisne diya yeah chudiya….

Shreya without concentrating: daya… and then realised what she said… nahi wo….. but was cut…. Order came….. she went and took.. and then they had some snackes… shreya got a call…. She excused herself and moved outside the door by talking in phone…

Kavin: acha sir ab hum nikal the hai…. agar kisi ne dekh liya tho problem hojayega…..

Daya: arey shreya ane tak tho rukho….

Kavin: koi baat nahi sir ap bol dijiye shreya ko…..

Daya: acha tikhe….. they were about to go but listened shreya shuoting…..

Shreya: aaahhhhhhhh…..

Kavin/daya: yeah tho … looked each other…. Yeah tho shreya ki awaz hai….. and they ran outside….. but they had not found shreya…..

Divya: shreya mam kaha chali gai… abhi tak tho yahi par thi…..

Daya: kavin shreya ke phone pe call karo jaldi….

Kavin: yes sir….. and he called… they listened the ring tone…..

Divya: sir awaz yaha se arahi hai….. and they followed the sound…..

Kavin: sir shreya ka phone… par shreya kaha hai…..

Divya: sir kahi shreya mam ko usne…. But was cut….

Daya tensed: nahi…. Kuch…. Kuch nahi hoga shreya…. And he turned and saw some blood drops on floor…. He touched the blood…..

Kavin: kahi… kahi shreya ka blood….

Daya: dr. salukhe ko abhi issi waqt yaha par bhulao…. Aur ACP sir ko inform karo ki shreya gayab hai….. tab tak mai mai aur divya manager se milkar athe hai…

Kavin: yes sir….. kavin went….. and then daya and divya went to reception…..

Daya shouting on manager: kaha hai shreya….

Manager confused: shreya… kon shreya sir….

Daya: dekh mera dimak maat kha…. Mujhe gussa dilane ka nathi ja tu nahi jantha….. issa se phele mai apni haad par karu… sidhe sidhe baata de ki shreya kaha hai…

Manager: sir ap kya bolrahe hai mujhe kuch samjh mai nahi araha hai….

Service boy: manager saab… shreya inki wife hai…. yeah unki baat kar rahe hai…..

Manager: sir mujhe nahi pata ki apki wife kaha hai….. sach mai…..

Receptionist: sir sach mai humhe nahi pata ki apki wife kaha hai…..

Divya serious tone: dekho sidha sidha baata do ki shreya mam kaha par hai….. abhi thodi der tak wo corridor mai thi…. tho phir achanak kaha gayab hosakthi hai wo…..

Manager: sir humhe nahi pata….. hum sach bolrahe hai…

Daya anger was top….. he took out his gun from back and pointed on his forehead….

Manger scared: sir…. Sir yeah ap kya kar rahe hai…. suresh and neha saw this and came near daya…..

Suresh: daya ji yeah kya kar rahe hai ap… aur… aur yeah gun…..

Neha: daya ji chodiye inhe….

Divya: ap loog kon hai…. aur hum yaha investigation kar rahe hai…. so please ap thodi der dur rahiye…..

All were shocked…

Receptionist: sir… sir hum sach bol rahe hai … humhe nahi pata ki apki wife kaha hai…..

Daya pushed manager back: tho phir kya pata hai ap logo ko… haan bolo….. hum bhi sunthe hai… yaha aye nahi naweli dulhane gayab hojathe hai….. unka kuch pata nahi chalthe hai…. yeah bhi nahi pata ki wo zinda hai ya maar gai…. Police chan bhin kare tho higher officials se letter bhejthe hai…. investigation rokhne ke liye…. lekin iss baar investigation nahi rukhegi…. Kyu ki iss baar iss case mai CID involve hui hai…. aur tho aur ek CID officer kidnap hui hai… meri shreya kidnap hui hai…. suresh and neha and their family was shocked to listen this… iss baar mai bhi dektha hu ki kon hai wo jo aurto ko gayab kartha hai….. iss baar uska samna mujse hua hai….. nahi chodunga mai ussa…

Kavin: sir dr. shaab aur ACP sir arahe hai…

Daya: tikhe….. manager mujhe abhi issi waqt sare area ke cctv footage check karna hai….

Manager nodded and they went…

Suresh: daya aur shreya CID officers hai…

Divya: haan….. sr. insp. Daya… and insp. Shreya… cid Mumbai….

All were shocked…..

Neha: par shreya gayab kase hogai… thodi der phele hi tho hum shreya se mile the….. divya said what happened…..

Neha: matlab daya aur shreya yaha par case ke sil sile mai aye the…..

Divya: haan….. they were about to ask more question but divya saw ACP and dr. salukhe…

ACP: divya kase hua yeah sab…..

Divya narrated what happened…

Dr. salukhe: divya wo blood sample kaha hai…..

Divya: sir aye…. And then divya and salukhe went… and then came after sometime….. meantime daya and kavin checked footage….. they saw some part of the footage was paused….. they came near ACP and said about footage…

Daya: dr. shaab wo khoon….

Dr. salukhe: wo shreya kah hai…..

Daya was shocked: kyaaaa…

Dr. salukhe: chinta ki koi baat nahi hai ….. zyada khoon nahi hai….. shreya tik hogi…. Daya nodded…

**In dark room:**

Shreya was lying unconscious….. person came and throwed water on her….. shreya opened her eyes slowly… her head was spinning….

Shreya: kon…. Kon ho tum….

Person: mai koi bhi hu… par tumhare baaremai maine bohut ache se jaliya hai….

Shreya: kya jana hai tumne….. kuch bhi nahi pata tumhe mera baaremai….. agar pata hotha tho tum yaha mera samne kabhi nahi athe… smiled evilly…

Person: tujh jasi gatiya aurto ke baaremai jane bohut asan hotha hai…

Shreya serious tone: zaban sambhalke baat kar…

Person: teri jasi dokhe baazse kase baat karna hai mujhe pata hai… aaj mai tumhe nahi chodunga…. Tu apne pati ko dokha derahi thi…. wo bhi ek dusre maard ke liye… mai tujhe nahi chodunga…

Shreya smiled: tho tu hai wo insane jo yaha aye aurto ko gayab kartha hai….

Person: aorthe nahi dokhe baaz hai sab ke sab….. sab apne pati ko dokha der rahe hai…

Shreya: yeah teri galatfami hai…..

Person: galatfami nahi hai….. mujhe pata hai jab koi apna humhe dokha detha hai tho kitna dukh hotha hai…..

**Hotel:**

Acp: kavin daya…. Ek kam karo… phirse haar ek jaga dekho…. Dekho kuch asa sabut miltha hai jissa se hum shreya tak pohanch sake….. daya and kavin nodded…. They went and searched the corridor… Acp sir found something….

Acp: yeah kya… yaha itna clean hai….. par yaha ppar yeah chudiya kase…. Daya kavin and divya saw bangle…

Divya: sir yeah tho shreya mam ke hai…

Acp: kkyaaaa….

Kavin: haan sir…..

Divya: sir waha par bhi hai…

Dr. salukhe: praduman yaha par bhi hai….. yeah kya aage bhi hai…..

Daya: sir lagtha hai yeah shreya ne jaanbuch kar dala hai…. taki humhe uska pata malum chale… and they followed and saw it bangles stopped near a room….

Daya: manager yeah room kiska hai…

Manager: sir yeah store room hai…..

Daya: kholo issa….. they opened and saw bangles feel near a cupboard…

Divya: sir yaha par ake ruk gaye hai….

Kavin: haan….. par saw here and there….. sir yaha itne sare saman hai ki yaha par shreya ko rakhna impossible hai…..

Daya: hmmm…. And opened cupboard….. it was empty…. He tapped it… they found it as a door

Divya: sir yeah tho khokla hai andar se….

Daya: haan….. lagtha hai usne shreya ko yaha se hi lekar gaya hai….. and they moved inside…

**Darkroom:**

Shreya: kuch nahi pata tujhe…. Agar pata hotha tho tu logo ko gayab nahi kartha…..

Person serious: mujhe nahi pata…. Sirf mujhe pata hai… maine bhi shaadi ki thi….. bohut kush tha….. bohut pyaar kartha tha mai ussa se….. par wo…. Wo tho kisi aur se pyaar karthi thi….. dokha diya usne mujhe… chali gai uske saat….. par maine bhi haar nahi maana… ussa dundliya aur maar diya maine ussa….. maar diya….. yeahi uski saza thi….. usne mujhe dokha diya… aur maine ussa saza diya…. Aur jab maine dekha ki tum sab bhi uski taraha apne patio ko dokha der rahe ho… tho maine unhe bhi maar diya….. ab tumhari baari…. Tumhe bhi maarna hoga…..

Shreya smiled evilly: tu kya maarega mujhe…

Person: moot tera samne hai aur tu hass rahi hai….

Shreya: aaj tak kisi ki himaat nahi hui hai cid walo ke samne… ek cid officer ko maarne ki….

Person shocked: kyaaa cid …

Shreya: haan cid…. Ab teri moot tera piche khadi hai…. person turned and before he could understand he received a beautiful punch from daya…. Person fell on ground…

Person: tum… tum log cid se ho… before daya could catch him…. He ran from another door which opens near swimming pool… daya ran back of him….but he jumped in water… daya too jumped in water and caught him… brought him out of water and gave another punch…..

Daya: acha tho tu hai…. chef ke cherhe ke piche khooni chupa hua hai… kya naam hai tera….. bol…..

Person scared: shaab…. Shaab maat maaro….. mera naam rajesh hai shaab….

Daya: tu ne shreya ko nuksaan pochane ki koshis ki….. mai tujhe nahi chodunga…. Daya caught his neck…

Acp: daya chodo issa…. Police agai hai ….. wo log dekhlenga….. chodo issa…

Daya: nahi sir… isne shreya ko chot pochai…. Mai issa nahi chodunga…..

Acp was confused: daya chodo ussa….. maine kaha na chodo ussa… shouted loud… daya left him…. Police took him…

Dr. salukhe: shreya tumhe chot lagi hai paati kara lo… daya tum bhi chalo change karlo…. shreya and daya nodded ….. and went….

**In dareya room:**

It became night…..Acp and dr. salukhe went to other room… dareya kavin and divya went to dareya room…. As shreya was hurt…

Divya: mam ap yaha par baatiye….. mai firstaid lathi hu…. Shreya nodded and sat on bed….. Divya went to reception to bring firstaid….

Kavin: daya sir ap change karlijiye…. Nahi tho saardi lag jayegi…. Wase bhi sardi ka mosam hai na….. daya nodded and removed his shirt…. And put it said and took his cloths and was about to go to washroom kavin stopped…..

Kavin: daya sir ek minute… and went near him and saw his shoulder…

Daya: kya hua kavin…..

Kavin: sir yeah apke shoulder par kharoch ne ka nisan kasa….. with this shreya heart skipped… she got up from bed….. daya smiled seeing her trembling…..

Daya: wo kavin… yeah na shreya ne…. but was cut…..

Shreya: kavin kuch nahi…. Maine kuch nahi kiya hai…. woooo her head started spinning….. she was about to fall but daya caught her…..

Daya tensed: shreya kya hua…. Tum tik tho ho….. he made her sit…

Shreya: haan… tik tik hu…. Wo achanak se chakar sa agaya…..

Daya: kavin dekho divya abhi tak kyu nahi aai… kavin was about to go divya came with first aid…..

Daya: itna der kyu hua divya…. Jaldi karo… idhar do mujhe…

Shreya: daya ap rehane dijiye…. Divya kardegi…. Ap jake change kijiye….

Daya: par shreya…

Shreya: daya ap jaye… daya nodded and went….. divya cleaned her wound and kept banded to her head…. Daya changed and came out…..

Daya: divya hogaya…

Divya applying banded: haan sir… bas banded lagana hai….. haan sir hogaya…..

Daya: good…..

Divya was about to move but saw read near shreya neck…

Divya: shreya mam yeah apke galepe nisan kasa… kavin heard this and saw …

Kavin: kya hua…. Kase hua yeah…..

Shreya blushing: wo… and saw daya smiling…

Kavin: bol….

Shreya: kuch nahi… wo raat mai… but was cut….

Acp: kya hua raat mai…. Haan…..

Shreya: kuch bhi nahi hua hai sir… wo shayad neend mai kharoch liya hoga…..

Kavin: kudh ko kharocha hai ya daya sir ko bhi tu ne hi kharocha hai… shreya eyes wide open…

Shreya: kavin chup….

Kavin: kyaaaa…. Bol… daya sir ke shoulder par bhi kharoch ne ka nisan hai….. tu ne hi gussa mai kharocha hoga…

Shreya: kavin chup….. agar aage kuch kaha tho mhu thod dungi…. Saying this she went out….

Dr. salukhe: kavin tum bhi na….. jao aur jake dundo kaha hai….

Daya: sir mai dektha hu….. all looked him with wide eyes…

Acp: haan tikhe jao… daya nodded and went… shreya was in garden… and was tensed…..

Daya placed hand on her shoulder: shreyaaa…..

Shreya: daya ap…. She down her head….

Daya: kya hua…. Tum iss taraha waha gussa se kyu aagai…

Shreya: kcuh nahi daya…

Daya: joot maat bolo….. kyu ki tumhe joot bolna nahi atha…..

Shreya: sach mai daya kuch nahi hai….. she turned her head other side…

Daya turned her: yeah soch rahi ho na jab sab ko humhare bich ki baat pata chalegi tho sab kya sochenga… shreya was shocked… she looked into her eyes…. Daya smiled seeing her…..

Daya: kuch nahi hoga shreya… kyu ki sab ko pata hai ki mai tumse pyaar kartha hu aur tum mujse…..

Shreya: unhe sirf itna pata hai ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai….. par daya kaal raat hum dono ke bich jo kuch bhi hua….. she stopped…. Closed her eyes tight…

Daya: tumhe galat tho nahi lagraha hai kaal jo kuch bhi hua hai…..

Shreya placed hand on his mouth: nahi daya…. Mera wo matlab nahi tha….. agar yeah baat sab ko pata chalgai tho kya sochenga wo…..

Daya: kuch nahi hoga shreya….. sab apne hai….. koi kuch nahi sochega…..

Shreya tears flowed down her eyes: daya mujhe bohut dar lagraha hai…

Daya hugged her: dar ne ki koi baat nahi hai shreya….. mai tumhare saat hu….. aur hamesha rahunga… she hugged him tight….. they were lost in each other but someone disturbed them….

Person: aaa…hmmm… dareya saw them and separated…

Shreya: arey neha ji suresh ji ap…

Neha: sorry shreya lagtha hai humne apka romance disturb kiya hai…..

Shreya blushing: nehaaaa…..

Suresh: wase neha ne sahi kaha…. Apke pati bohut tensed the jab ap nahi mili tho… shreya looked him….. daya smiled lightly…

Neha: pareshan kya….. inhone tho pura hotel shar par uttaliya tha…... shreya smiled…

Suresh: bohut pyaar karthe hai apke pati apse…

Person serious tone: pati…. Pyaar…. Yeah kya sunn raha hu mai….. shreya daya yeah kya hai…

Dareya: Acp sir…. Sir wo …. Wo….. matlab hum…..

Acp: kya hum… mai… chalo yaha se…

Daya: sir humhari baat tho… btu was cut…..

Acp: kavin shreya ko lekar ghar jao… divya tum aur daya ghar jao…..

Shreya: sir… sir humhari baat tho suniye…

Acp serious: shreya tumne sunna nahi maine kya kaha… goo….. daya signalled her to go….. shreya and kavin went…..

Daya: sir mai aur shreya ek dusre se bohut pyaar karthe hai… sir hum…. But was cut…..

Acp: daya tum dono yaha par case ke sil sile mai aai ho….. apne personel kam ke liye nahi…..

Daya: par sir…

Acp: daya ghar jao….. mujhe iss baremai koi baat nahi karni… acp and salukhe went… and then daya and divya went…..

Suresh and neha was shocked to see this all… they were confused…..

Night passed horribly for daya and shreya….. shreya was crying whole night….. night passed and they came to bureau….. acp called them to cabin…

**Bureau:**

All came but shreya was not present….. after sometime shreya came …. All was shocked to see her…. Her eyes were red and swollen….. acp called shreya and daya to his cabin…

Acp serious: daya shreya mera cabin mai aao…..

Daya and shreya went and stood infront of acp….

Acp serious: daya shreya mujhe tum dono se yeah umeed nahi thi….. tum dono asa karoge….. mujhe yakin nahi hotha….

Shreya tears flowing down: sir hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai sir…. Hum tho…. But was cut…

Acp: hum tho kyaaaaa…. Kyaaa…. Bolo…. Tum dono ne kya kiya tumhe pata bhi hai…..

Daya: sir please…. Ismai shreya ki koi galti nahi hai….. maine hi force…. But was cut….

Shreya: sir asa kuch nahi hai….. hum dono….. but was cut….. they heard a laughing sound… daya and shreya lifter their heads and was shocked to see acp laughing… and then saw all laughing… they both were shocked…. And was more shocked to see shreya parents and suresh with his family…..

Acp: daya shreya…. Tum dono ko kya laga ki tum dono humse apne pyaar ke baaremai chupayenga aur humhe kuch pata nahi chalega…..

Daya: sir hum apko baata na chathe the…. Par….

Acp: par baata nahi paye….. par humne pata laga liya…. tumhare shreya ke pass janeke baad…Jab maine kavin ki baate suni aur jo dekha… aur kaal jo suresh aur neha ne kaha humne sab sunna…. Aur tabhi maine abhijeet ko call kiya tho mujhe pata chala tum dono ke pyaar ke baaremai…. Aur issiliye socha kit um dono ko choda surprise aur pareshan kare….. par shayad kuch zyada hi pareshan kardiya hai maine tumhe… shreya ki halath tho bohut karab hai…. I'm sorry beta…

Shreya: nahi sir… ap sorry bolke humhe sharminda maat kijiye sir…. All smiled and then dareya took blessings…

Acp: tho kaal daya aur shreya ki saagai hai…. aur ek mahine baad shaadi… all congratulated them…

**In daya house:**

Acp sended all home to celebrate…. Suresh and his family to came…..

Neha: shreya shaadi se phele hi daya ji tumhare pass aneke liye bahane dundthe hai….. pata nahi shaadi ke baad kya kya karenga tumhe apne pass lane ke liye…. shreya blushed…

Tarika: acha….. kya baat hai shreya…..

Neha: haan….. aur shreya daya ji….. kya natak tha….. kisi ko shaq bhi nahi hua ki ap dono pati patni nahi hai….. infact humne tho maanliya ki ap dono perfect loving couple hai….

Abhijeet: maanthe kase nahi… mera bhai aur meri bhabhi best loving couple hai….. all smiled and then sat for sometime and then left… shreya was about to live… but …

Kavin: tu kaha arahi hai… daya sir ko kuch chahiye karthe… wo dund rahe hai… ja tu…. He pushed her inside…. she was about to fall but daya caught her through waist….. Daya and shreya was lost in eachother… kavin and all left….

Shreya was first to come out of trance… and then daya…..

Shreya: wo… daya mujhe jana chahiye… she was about to live but daya pushed her inside and locked the door…

Shreya shocked: daya kya kar rahe ho…..

Daya: wohi jo tum soch rahi hoo…

Shreya blushed ….. she down her head: mai… mai kuch bhi nahi soch rahi hu…..

Daya pulled her close: acha… par mai tho kuch soch raha hu….

Shreya looked into his eyes: kya soch rahe hai ap…

Daya: yeahi ki jaldi tumahri jasi pyaari gudiya ko humhari zindagi mai laye…

Shreya: daya nahi….. chodiyyyy…. But daya blocked her lips…. He kissed her and sucked it…. Shreya shivered ….. first she had not responded…. But later she too responded… daya smiled….. and bit her lower lip….. shreya moaned… daya's hand were moving at her back…. She was shivering on his touch… they kissed for 15 mintues and then broke when they are out of breath…..

Daya cupped her face: I love you shreya…..

Shreya: I love you too daya…. And hugged him tight….. daya too hugged her….. felling them complete and was enagaged….. and them married after a month … and was happy lovely couple….

_**The end…**_

**A/N:** hey guys….. how was the story…. This is the end of the story…. Hope you all liked… and its romantic too….

Please do review…. And thank you all who reviewed…. Thank you thank you sooooooooo much….. love you all…

I know ki story romantic hai ap sab blushing kar rahe hai….. but Please do review…. Blushing karthe karthe bhul maat jana… please jarur baatana ki kasa laga story….


End file.
